Hall Monitor
by AliciaFishy
Summary: Troy is 21 and a hall monitor at East High. His dad got him the job. Gabriella is 17 and a senior at East High. What happens when they fall for each other?T for now. That will probably change REALLY fast...
1. What You Waitin' For

A/N: So… I know I need to be working on my other stories, and I promise that I will. I had typed up chapters of them, and then my computer crashed. :(

This story is written for my best friend, Kat. You see, we have this sexy hall monitor. He is also the assistant basketball coach. We like him a lot. So, this story is like a fantasy of that, only set in HSM terms, sorta.

Summary: Troy is 21 and a hall monitor at East High. His dad got him the job. Gabriella is 17 and a senior at East High. What happens when they fall for each other?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to HSM. If I did, the movie would definitely not be on Disney channel, because Zac Efron would be wearing a whole lot less clothing.

--

Chapter 1

Troy sighed as he walked through the halls. It was early, too early for all the chatter from inside the classrooms.

"Mr. Bolton!" he heard someone call, he turned to see a teenage girl. He wasn't sure what her name was, even though he talked to her everyday.

"Oh, I see you decided to use the real name today," Troy teased.

"Well, I figured you probably don't like to be called Mr. Hall Monitor," the girl laughed. "Yeah, but it's better than what I got called when I worked at McDonald's."

"So you just woke up one morning and said 'I want to be a hall monitor?'" the girl asked. "No. My dad just got me the job because he was tired of loaning me money." Troy laughed

"Ah, Coach Bolton. I don't think he likes me very much."

"Really? Why?"

"You just ask him about Gabriella Montez," She laughed.

"Alright. Surely he won't have too many bad things."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," she replied sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, Gabriella," he smirked as the bell rang.

--

"Yo, Troy. How was high school?" Chad teased as he walked into the apartment that he and Troy shared.

"You're so funny, smart ass," Troy laughed. "I found out that girl's name."

"Oh really now? What would it be?" Chad asked.

"Gabriella Montez, she's so damn hot. Get this, she said my dad doesn't like her. I asked him about it and he said it was because the basketball players get too distracted by her," Troy said as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"You're so going to tap that!"

"Hopefully," Troy grinned.

--

The next day, Troy was walking around the math hall when he spotted Gabriella.

She saw him at the same time and smiled, bashfully, "Hey."

"Hey, why aren't you in class?" he asked out of instinct. He was supposed to write up any students who were out of their assigned area.

"Oh, umm… well, I'm on my way right now. I just had to go to the bathroom," she smiled.

"Uh-huh, class started thirty-two minutes ago and you still have your backpack. Someone is trying to skip. Who do you have?" he asked with a smirk, "Wait, let me guess… Mrs. Wilson?"

Gabriella nodded and whispered in his ear, "She's a total bitch."

Troy felt chill bumps run down his spine when her hot breath came in contact with his ear.

"Yeah, I always skipped her class. She never knew though," he said as he tried to calm his nerves.

"I get so scared that I'm going to get caught, this is the farthest I've ever gotten."

"Do you want to get out of her class?" Troy asked.

"Umm… yeah," she said in a duh tone.

"Go in there, I'll get you out in a few minutes."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, Mr. Bolton!" she exclaimed. She had an urge to jump up and hug him, but she shook it off as she walked into her classroom, coming up with some phony reason for being late.

About three minutes later, Troy knocked on the door.

"Oh. Taylor McKessie, open the door for Mr. Bolton," Mrs. Wilson exclaimed from her desk.

Troy laughed slightly from the hall. Mrs. Wilson had always been lazy.

Gabriella glanced up, but quickly returned her attention to her work, not wanting to seem obvious.

When Taylor opened the door, Troy walked inside.

"Mrs. Wilson, I need Gabriella Montez. She needs to bring her things, she probably will be gone all period," Troy said, sounding serious.

"Alright, Gabriella, have a nice time."

Gabriella quickly gathered her things and walked out of the room, she had at least an hour to spend with hottie hall monitor, and she wasn't going to waste one second.

--

A/N: short? Yes. But, I write this mess during school, so I don't have A LOT of time on my hands. Now that our musical is done with, I might be able to get back on track with writing.

Please pray for my dog. She's really sick and I can't really talk about it, because it makes me cry. :(


	2. Wouldn't It Be Nice

A/N: I am updating this story, although I'm not exactly in the mood for it right now, but most of it's already written.

I'm sad to say that Molly (my dog) passed Sunday night. That's all we're going to say about the situation because I can't really say more or I'll get completely upset.

Also, this chapter is probably going to turn Gabriella into someone COMPLETELY different than in the movie or other stories. Remember that the story is based on my best friend… sort of.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely related to HSM.

--

Chapter 2

Gabriella and Troy were standing at her locker. They had only just left the math hall.

"So, what do you want to do now that you're out of math?" Troy inquired.

"What did you usually do when you skipped? It's my first time," she said.

"Leave school, have a cigarette, eat, then come back."

"Too bad my car's not here today," she sighed, "I could really go for a cigarette right now!"

"Umm… this may seem a little strange, but I do need to run to my apartment, you can tag along if you'd like," Troy said nervously.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella grinned.

"As long as it doesn't weird you out too much," he smiled.

"Right now, I'd do almost anything for a smoke," she said happily.

"Well, come on. I've got some in my car," he said as he walked towards the door.

Gabriella followed close behind him. Troy walked up to a navy blue 4-Runner and unlocked it.

"Hop in," he smirked.

After they pulled out of the school, Troy tossed Gabriella a pack of Marlboro light 100s.

"Thanks," she smiled as she lit one, "do you need one?" she asked.

"Do you mind lighting me one?"

"Here, take this one," she said as she passed it to him and lit another one.

"Well, I've got to say, Gabriella, this is a first. I've never skipped as a faculty member."

"I've never skipped. Period."

"Now you have, and with a faculty member," he said with a smile.

"That doesn't make me seem slutty at all," she said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that," he said quickly.

Gabriella laughed, "I know. I was just teasing you."

"So, are you hungry?" Troy asked as he pulled into his apartment building.

"I'm starving," she replied.

"We could just eat here, that way we don't have to spend any money."

"I don't want to eat all of your food!"

"Hey, my parents buy us groceries once a month. I promise that we have more than we could ever eat."

"Who's we?" she asked, curiously as Troy parked the car.

"I have a roommate, Chad Danforth. He's been my best friend since kindergarten."

"Oh, that's cool," she grinned.

--

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on his couch, watching some random soap opera, and eating sandwiches when Chad walked in.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Chad asked. He looked over at the couch and spotted Gabriella, "Oh."

"Chad, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Chad," Troy smiled nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Chad," Gabriella said, a little uncomfortable.

"Same to you," Chad said nicely.

Gabriella looked at Troy and Troy looked between the two, "Well, umm… I guess it's about time we head back to school," he said quietly.

Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Chad said as Troy grabbed his keys.

"Yeah, just a few hours," Troy replied.

Troy and Gabriella walked outside slowly. As soon as the door closed, they both burst out in laughter.

"He thinks we're sleeping together, huh?" Gabriella laughed as they walked to his car.

"Probably, but, then again, I don't think he believes I can get with a girl as hot… umm…" Troy cut himself off when he realized what he was saying.

"Why don't you prove him wrong?" Gabriella asked quickly, before she lost the nerve.

--

A/N: I think I should end it right here. It doesn't seem right to go past that. I think I'm going to start on the next chapter right now. I hope you guys liked it and I hope that Gabriella's personality isn't bothering you too much. I think I'm going to give reasons for her being like that. We'll see in the future, huh?

Please let me know what you think :)


	3. With A Little Help from My Friends

A/N: Well, here's chapter 3. I'm in a writing mood at the moment and I'm going to write this chapter, but then I have to go to bed. :(

--

Gabriella walked to her final class in silence. She couldn't believe she had said that to Troy, but what shook her even more was his reaction. He got a very cute embarrassed look on his face. Gabriella had apologized for saying it, and he had asked her if she meant it.

What the hell was she supposed to say to that? _'Yes, Troy, even though I don't know you very well, I want to fuck you.'_

Yeah right. It was times like this that she hated the fact that Sharpay was one of her best friends. Sharpay had taught her to say what came to her mind, and to not think about it.

Gabriella had to talk to Sharpay. She sped up her pace and quickly walked to Mrs. Darbus's room. Advanced Drama was this period. Gabriella still wasn't sure how Sharpay had talked her into taking it.

"Gabriella, what's up?" Sharpay asked when she saw her best friend.

"Can we talk?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, hold on."

Sharpay ran over to Mrs. Darbus and told her something. Mrs. Darbus nodded and Sharpay ran back to Gabriella.

"Let's go," Sharpay smiled.

Gabriella followed Sharpay to the theater. They sat down on the stage and Gabriella slowly told Sharpay the whole story.

"So, when he asked me if I meant it, I didn't say anything. I set my hand next to his though, and he held it for the whole drive back to school," Gabriella smiled. "He gave me his cell number when we got here. He told me to call him if I decided what I meant."

"Gabi, that is so damn cute. He obviously likes you."

"I was pretty certain of that one. Most guys don't hold a girl's hand that they don't like," Gabriella replied.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I don't know for sure. That's kind of why I'm talking to you."

Sharpay sat there silently for a few minutes.

"When is your car supposed to get out of the shop?" she finally asked.

"Sharpay, that has nothing to do with my problem!"

"Just answer the question," Sharpay prodded.

"My mom and I are supposed to go get it tonight. Oh, can you take me home?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope," Sharpay grinned evilly.

"You're not suggesting that I… are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes. Send him a text message right now. Tell him that you made your decision and you want to talk about it. Then, ask him if he will drive you home. Say some bullshit about wanting to say it in person."

--

Gabriella and Sharpay had finally made it back to Mrs. Darbus's room and Gabriella hadn't heard from Troy. It was driving her insane.

"Sharpay, what if he doesn't have text messaging?" Gabriella asked.

"Who doesn't have text messaging?" Sharpay replied nonchalantly.

"Well, umm… there's… uhh… no one," Gabriella finally decided.

A few minutes later, Gabriella felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

She pulled it out and read the text message from Troy.

_Yeah, I'll take you home. _

_Meet me at my car after the first bell._

Sharpay looked over at Gabriella and saw the huge smile on Gabi's face.

"Looks like someone got good news," Sharpay smiled and snatched the phone. She quickly read the text and handed the phone back to Gabriella.

"Are you going to invite him inside?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay, I can't do that. That will make me look like I'm desperate."

--

The first bell rang and Gabriella nervously walked out to Troy's car. Sharpay had given her a long pep talk, but the confidence was slipping.

Troy was already sitting in his car when Gabi got there; he reached across and opened the door for her. She got in slowly.

"Hey," she smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey," he replied with a smile.

"I, umm… I meant what I said earlier," Gabriella said quickly, "But, not like in a rushed way or anything."

"We should probably get to know each other better before we fornicate our relationship, huh?" Troy smirked.

"Yeah, exactly," Gabriella smiled. She suddenly wasn't nervous anymore.

She reached over and took hold of his hand.

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent, there was a bit of small talk here and there. Overall they were just enjoying each other's company.

When Troy pulled up to Gabriella's house, she smiled.

"Do you want to come chill for a little while?" she asked on impulse. Sharpay was going to be so proud of her.

"Won't your mom mind?" he asked.

"She's at work. She gets home at 5:30."

"Sure," he said as he shut off the car.

--

A/N: I hope you guys liked it!

And, in case you haven't noticed, each chapter has a title and they are all songs. I don't own them either.

Chapter 1- What You Waitin' For? – Gwen Stefani

Chapter 2- Wouldn't It Be Nice – The Beach Boys

Chapter 3- With A Little Help from My Friends – The Beatles


	4. Mama I'm A Big Girl Now

A/N: I do feel like this story is rushed. That makes me upset. But, let me tell you, I have lots of drama in store for you. Troy and Gabriella's actual relationship is going to be slower than what's already started.

Also, I know it's a little weird to make Sharpay Gabriella's closest friend. I just feel like I can do more with her than with Taylor. :) I promise that Taylor will be in the story though.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to HSM. I don't own "Mama I'm A Big Girl Now" either!

--

Chapter 4: Mama I'm A Big Girl Now

Gabriella and Troy had been talking for what seemed like hours about some of the most random things ever. It would probably seem like pointless information to most people, but they were "getting to know each other," after all.

They were mainly focusing on general information: birthdays, favorite foods, and friends.

Gabriella felt very comfortable sitting there with Troy. They were sitting on the couch. She had laid her head on his shoulder, and he had his arm around her.

"Who is your favorite band?" Troy asked.

"Buckcherry," Gabriella grinned.

"Are you serious?" he asked as Gabriella nodded, "Wow, I didn't picture you as a Crazy Bitch."

"Oh, shut up," she said as she smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "What about you?"

"Definitely Aerosmith! I'm a total 80's baby."

Gabriella smiled and glanced up at the clock, "It's 5:26, you better get going," she said sadly.

"I guess we don't want your mom to walk in and see you alone with a twenty-one year old, huh?"

Gabriella laughed, "Could you stop making me sound like a total slut?"

Troy laughed and kissed her forehead, "You're not a slut."

She grinned and pulled her hand to her forehead.

"Is it okay if I call you later?" he asked.

"Duh," she said as she walked him to the door.

--

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella was sitting in her mother's car; they were on the way to the car shop.

"So, how was school?" her mother asked, "You didn't have trouble finding a ride home, did you? I'm sorry I couldn't get off early to come get you."

"Don't worry about it, mom. I had a… a friend bring me home. I actually had an excellent day," Gabriella smiled.

_Excellent doesn't even begin to describe it._

"Good," her mother said, absentmindedly. She seemed to always be in another world. Gabriella had gotten used to it, though.

"Next week is spring break, right?" Anna Montez asked.

"Yeah, mom, we've discussed this several times."

"Your father called today. He wants you to come stay with him next week. He says you can bring a friend if you'd like," her mom smiled.

Gabriella sighed. She loved going to see her dad, but she had a feeling that there was more to it than just a fun trip. Her mom was too excited to send her off, and that was too strange. Anna Montez was always hesitant about sending Gabriella off to Los Angeles, even if she would be staying with her father. Her mother was just a little too overprotected sometimes.

"I'll call him tonight and figure it all out," Gabriella finally responded. Why did her mom want her out of the house? Something was definitely up and Gabriella hated not knowing.

--

Later that night, Gabriella flopped onto her bed and dialed her dad's number. He answered pretty quickly.

"Hey, sweetie," Gabriella could tell he was smiling on the other end.

"Hey, dad, what's up?" she asked.

"I'm just cleaning up a little. Did your mom talk to you about next week?"

"Yeah, she told me that you said I could bring a friend."

"Sure, who do you want to bring?" he asked.

"Well, I want to bring Sharpay, but I feel bad inviting her if I don't invite her twin brother, Ryan. You remember them don't you?" Gabriella smiled. Her dad had come to see some of the drama productions over the past few years.

"Oh, yes, I think it would be okay if you bring them both. We all know there's plenty of room." Her father's house was too large for a single guy. He had dated a few women over the years since the divorce, but he was a bit too picky. He was happy and comfortable being single.

"Thanks, dad," Gabriella squealed. She heard her father laugh on the other end. "Hey, did mom seem kind of funny to you?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, she's always so nervous about letting me come to LA, but she seemed completely fine with it when she told me," Gabriella explained.

"Hmm… I didn't really think about it. She hasn't said anything out of the ordinary."

"Maybe it's nothing. I guess I shouldn't get worked up about it," Gabriella said, trying to reason with herself. "Well, let me call Sharpay and Ryan. I suppose I'll talk to you tomorrow and we can figure out the plan."

"Alright, sweetie, I love you," Pedro Montez said on the other end.

"I love you too, dad." Gabriella smiled.

Gabriella hung up and dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hello," Ryan answered.

"Ryan, did I call your number?" Gabriella asked.

"No, you called Sharpay. I stole her phone though," he stated.

"Oh," she replied, "Why?"

"Well, she has mine, but she thinks it's hers. I want to see how long it takes her to realize."

"Oh, well, since I'm talking to you, what are you doing for spring break?" she asked.

"I don't think I'm doing anything."

"Well, would you and Sharpay like to come to Los Angeles with me? I'm staying at my dad's and he said I could bring you guys if I wanted."

"That would be really awesome. I've never been to California!" he exclaimed.

Gabriella laughed and said goodbye. She then called Ryan's phone.

"Hello?" Sharpay asked, confused.

"Hey, Shar, what's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Why do I have Ryan's phone? Wait, why are you calling Ryan's phone?" she asked.

"Well, I called yours first. Ryan has it. He switched them to see how long it would take you to notice."

"I'm so going to kill him!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabriella laughed as she heard Sharpay storm into Ryan's room. At some point the phone was flipped closed. She shrugged and sent Sharpay a text message explaining the LA trip.

After that, she decided to take a quick shower. She absentmindedly set her phone on top of the toilet and got in. While she was washing her hair, she heard her ring tone, Crazy Bitch, go off. She reached her hand out of the shower and grabbed her phone. She flipped it open without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Gabriella, it's Troy," he responded on the other end.

:"Oh, hey," she grinned.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm in the shower," she responded, before realizing how stupid she sounded. She was in the shower, yet she answered her phone, who in their right mind did that?

"Oh, do you want to call me back?" he asked.

"That would be great. I'll be out in just a minute. I just need to rinse my hair."

"Okay," he laughed, "Call me then."

--

A/N: PEDRO! Haha. I couldn't resist. I had to name her dad Pedro! I just had to! It's not because I'm obsessed with Napolean Dynamite, because I'm not. I love baseball, and Pedro Martinez is one of my favorites:)

I hope you guys like this chapter, because I don't. It's so damn random. But, whatever. Please review!

Oh, and the song is Mama I'm A Big Girl Now from Hairspray!


	5. Kiss The Girl

A/N: whew, I'm glad the week is finally over. I had a research paper due on Friday, and that's why I didn't update Friday night. Also, I'm completely transfixed in this series I'm reading. Pretty Little Liars is the first one of the series, and I swear to you, they're so good. I just started the third book, and I'm so addicted. I had to make myself put it down to come write this. I had this chapter partially written somewhere, but I don't feel like looking for it… lol.

I know that it's a bit rushed in this chapter, but I wanted it to be Spring Break. We're really going to get to know the characters during their week in Los Angeles.

The song is "Kiss The Girl" (from the Little Mermaid… or Ashley Tisdale's version. Whichever one you like more… haha)

DISCLAIMER: HSM is not mine! "Kiss The Girl" is not mine either!

--

Chapter 5: "Kiss The Girl

"Troy what time is it?" Gabriella asked into her phone. She had been on the phone with Troy for hours. They had talked about everything. She didn't feel very tired, but she knew it had to be late. She had school in the morning, and she was more than likely going to be dead all day. But, it was Friday, which meant she got to sleep in tomorrow.

"Shit, it's 5:32," Troy said on the other end. He had not found himself awake this late, well, technically early in a long time.

"I have to be up in less than an hour!"

"I have to be up by, umm… seven," Troy stated.

"What time do you get to school?" Gabriella asked.

"7:15," he said. His voice was slightly muffled, probably from his pillow.

"I wish I was a boy," Gabriella sighed. It didn't take boys very long to get ready, and they could still look good. Troy was a perfect example.

Troy laughed, "Why? So you wouldn't have to go around begging for some cock?" he joked.

"Hey! What is your problem with making me seem like a slut?" Gabriella mock-whined.

"I was just playing. I know you're not a slut. I just enjoy teasing you," he smiled. Gabriella was giggling.

"I don't want to go to school today," she sighed after a pause.

"Then don't. Tell your mom you have a headache and you want to stay home and sleep."

"Maybe that could work. I haven't missed a day all year. I can start my spring break a little early!" she exclaimed.

Troy smirked on the other end, "Speaking of spring break, what are your plans?" he asked.

"I'm going to Los Angeles for the week with two of my best friends, Sharpay and Ryan, to see my dad," She informed him.

"What? You're spending the week with another guy?" Troy asked, shocked.

"He's my dad!" Gabriella said, defensively.

"No, the other one," Troy said quickly.

"He's gay!"

"Oh, well, tell your dad I'm gay too so I can come along," Troy teased.

"My dad would see right through that one, buddy."

--

Gabriella sat in her room on Saturday afternoon. She had clothes spread out all around her. She hated packing more than anything, and of course she had put it off until last minute. She knew that she had to hurry; Sharpay and Ryan would be over soon. They were spending the night at Gabriella's due to their early flight time.  
If Sharpay walked in and saw the lack of clothes in Gabriella's bags, she would freak. Sharpay always hounded Gabi about packing things in advance.

Gabriella jumped when she heard her cell phone ring the infamous "Crank Dat Soulja Boy" ring tone. She quickly dug through the piles of clothes to find it. She flipped it open when she found it under a stack of jeans.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Troy's voice came from the other end.

"I'm trying to pack. I hate doing this shit," she replied with a smile.

"You need help?" he asked. He really wanted to see her. He hadn't been able to see her on Friday because Gabriella's mother had stayed home.

"I totally do, but I can't ask Sharpay because she'll freak on me and Taylor is way too anal about stuff like this," she sighed.

"I can come help," Troy grinned.

"Do you really want to?" she asked.

"Well, I really want to see you, so yeah."

Gabriella grinned from ear to ear. Troy was so sweet. They weren't officially dating, but Gabriella knew that it would be coming soon. She had never met anyone quite like Troy. He was so good looking, yet it was like he was completely unaware of it. They had discussed how all the girls at school had crushes on him, but he didn't believe her.

"You can come if you'd like," Gabriella laughed.

"Is your mom home?" he asked.

"No, she's at some meeting or something, I don't know. She won't be home until tonight."

"I'll be there in a second," Troy said into the phone.

"See you then," Gabriella answered.

As they hung up, Gabriella rushed into her bathroom. She looked horrible. She had thrown on her Victoria's Secret sweat suit when she got out of the shower. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had no make up on.

She quickly took her hair out of the bun and put some mousse in it. Luckily her hair hadn't fully dried and the curls went into place with the mousse. She then quickly brushed her teeth and put on a little eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss.

Gabriella glanced at her self in the mirror and decided she didn't look like she was_trying_ to look good, but she didn't look bad.

As she was exiting her bathroom, she heard the doorbell ring. She walked down stairs and looked through the peep hole. There stood Troy, clad in jeans and a blue polo. His hair was a little windblown, but he looked hot (as usual).

Gabriella opened the door and Troy smiled.

"A little birdie told me that someone was having a packing panic!" he exclaimed.

Gabi giggled and pulled him inside. He followed her up the stair, "Surely it's not that bad," he said as they walked toward her room.

"Yeah, you're going to take that back," she replied as she turned around and looked at him. She walked into her room and watched Troy's mouth drop.

"Holy shit, how can you wear so many clothes?" he asked.

"Troy, I'm a girl. I'm supposed to have a bunch of clothes," she defended.

"You're going to be gone for a week. That's seven days, which would be seven outfits and maybe a couple extra."

"I'm going to be in California, I have to look hot!" she smirked.

"You always look hot," Troy said eyeing her.

Gabriella smiled at him.

"I guess we should get started, huh?" he asked.

"Yep, Sharpay and Ryan will be here in like an hour."

Thirty-six minutes later, Gabriella's clothes were completely organized. She stood up to go get her bags, but Troy pulled her back down.

"I need to get my bags," she whined when he pulled her into his lap.

Troy smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. Gabriella was a little shocked at first, but smiled happily when they pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he grinned.

"Me too," she smiled and laid her forehead against his, "Too bad we're going to have to go a week without it," she sighed.

"Actually, guess where Chad wants to go for Spring Break," Troy whispered.

"Amsterdam?" Gabriella giggled.

"I'm sure he'd probably really like that. But, he has convinced his parents to pay for us to go to Los Angeles for the week. I swear that I didn't even tell him you were going to be there. He just said something about how he figured he'd be able to find a girl there and that I was welcome to tag along. So…" Troy rambled.

Gabriella kissed him gently, "Well, that's great. You know, I'd kind of rather have you meet my daddy before my mom, anyway."

"Why?"

"He doesn't judge people at all. He really gets to know people before he has an opinion about them. I know he'll like you, and then he can convince my mom that you're cool," she smiled happily and then looked at Troy, "Wait, it isn't weird for me to talk about you meeting my parents is it? I mean, we're not technically even together. I don't want you to think I'm rushing this," she blathered.

Troy laughed, "I've actually been meaning to ask you if you wanted to make this official. You know, like, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Gabi grinned from ear to ear and kissed him gently, "Duh!"

--

A/N: yay! They're official, and they kissed… 3 times! I have a feeling there's going to be a whole lot more of that to come. :)

I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! 1,319 words in JUST the chapter :)

Please review!


	6. Anticipating

A/N: Thank you guys all so much for the reviews! They really inspired me. I got lots of very detailed ones, and those are the ones that I appreciate the most. I always try to leave longer, detailed reviews, because I know that it makes the writer feel like they're really doing a fabulous job:)

Also, one of my reviewers gave me a lot of ideas in their review. Some of them won't be able to pan out, but one of them is REALLY awesome, and I'm totally going to use it a little later. She'll be receiving a shout out when I do:)

DISCLAIMER: I so totally don't own anything related to HSM. However, this story line was created by my best friend and me. So, please please please don't steal it. Please!

--

Chapter 6: "Anticipating"

"Wait a second, Gabs; you were alone with a twenty-one year old boy in your bed room?" Ryan asked, shocked.

Ryan and Sharpay had been at Gabriella's for about twenty-four minutes, and they were spread out in her bedroom, talking about Gabriella's afternoon with Troy.

"Yes, Dad," Gabriella mocked. She loved Ryan, she really did. But, sometimes he was too overprotective.

"Ryan, leave her alone. You know Gabriella didn't do anything with him, she has too much self-respect," Sharpay grinned.

Just then, Gabi's house phone rang. She dashed to pick it up, leaving Sharpay and Ryan on her bedroom floor.

"Hello?" she answered, slightly out of breath from running to the kitchen.

"Hey, Gabriella," Anna Montez's voice came through the phone in a giggle.

"Mom, what's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, sweetie, I'm a little tied up at work. I'm not going to be home until late tonight. Do you think that you three can find some food? You have money in your bank account don't you?" Anna asked. She sounded slightly distracted.

Gabriella was a bit shocked; her mother always came home for dinner. It was a pact they had made after Anna and Pedro divorced.

"Yes ma'am. That'll be fine," Gabriella sighed. Her mother sounded happy. No matter how much Gabi wanted her home, she'd be able to cope with Ryan and Sharpay as dinner buddies. Heck, maybe she'd even call Troy and see if he wanted to join them.

--

Gabriella smiled as she parked her car at the small diner. Ryan, Sharpay and she were meeting Troy here. They were getting the food to go and heading back to Gabriella's.

They walked slowly inside. Sharpay was extremely excited to actually meet Troy (outside of school, anyway). Ryan, on the other hand, was nervous. He wanted Troy to be cool and nice, but he always had a bad feeling about guys that were dating Gabriella. It was probably his fault that she hadn't had many boyfriends over the years.

Ryan intimidated guys that were interested in his best friend. He couldn't really say that he would physically scare them off. But, every guy at East High School knew that Ryan knew everything about Gabriella's life and that if they were to fuck with her, Ryan could ruin their reputations forever.

"Come on you guys," Gabriella said excitedly as she grabbed their hands and pulled them into the diner.

It was a small, cozy place in Albuquerque that everyone loved. They had the best French fries you could ever eat and the staff had been there for ages. It was such a personal feeling. They had thought of it, because they figured they would all need a huge dose of small town life tonight. After all, they would be in Los Angeles for an entire week and they knew they wouldn't see anyone they knew, outside of each other, of course.

Troy turned around when he heard the door on the bell ring, indicating someone was either walking in or out. His face lit up when he spotted Gabriella. He walked over to her and kissed her gently on the forehead and then smiled at Sharpay and Ryan.

"I'm Sharpay," Sharpay grinned as she stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Very nice to meet you, Sharpay; I'm Troy," Troy turned and looked at Ryan, "So you must be Ryan."

Ryan nodded and shook Troy's hand. "Nice to meet you, man," Ryan smiled.

They all grinned and walked to the counter to order their food.

"That'll be thirty-seven dollars and fifty-six cents," the cashier said in a sweet, southern accent. No one understood how she had it. She had lived in Albuquerque for years, but she talked like she was from Alabama.

Gabriella reached in her purse for her debit card, when Troy pulled out his wallet.

"I got it," he smiled.

"No, Troy, I can't let you do that," Gabriella started.

"Just let me handle it," he winked at her.

Gabriella turned and looked at Ryan who had the biggest grin on his face. He motioned with his head for Gabriella to follow him to the corner of the restaurant. She whispered something in Troy's ear and quickly followed Ryan.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously. She knew just as well as anyone else that if Ryan didn't like the guy, Gabriella's relationship would soon fizzle out.

"Gabs, he's the first guy that has ever not expected you to pay half the bill, and it's not like he's just paying for you, he's paying for all of us," Ryan said excitedly, "I think he's a keeper!"

"YES!" Gabriella smiled excitedly and jumped out and hugged Ryan.

--

A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but I need sleep, I have to be up in like eight hours to get ready for work. I figured you would all be happier with SOME type of chapter rather than none.

YAY! Ryan likes Troy… :)

The song is "Anticipating" by Britney Spears. I don't own it lol. It doesn't really go with the chapter, but it sort of does. :)


	7. My Girl

A/N: So, let me start off by saying Happy Thanksgiving to all of my readers out there. I love you guys!

Were you aware that I got 13 reviews for chapter 6?

I have 59 in all! Woo!

This really, really makes me happy. I think I will choose all of my reviews as what I'm thankful for today:)

Make me more thankful, you know you want to…

DISCLAIMER: If I've said it once, I've said it a million times… I don't fucking own High School Musical.

I don't own the storyline, the songs, or even the actors. Although, I would pay LOTS of money to own Zac Efron… (wink wink)

Song: My Girl by the Temptations… :)

--

Chapter 7: "My Girl"

Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay were sitting around the living room watching Mr. & Mrs. Smith. Sharpay was sprawled out in an arm chair, Ryan had positioned himself on a bean bag chair, and Gabi and Troy were lying across the couch, snuggling.

"Gabi, I'm really tired, I think I might go to bed," Sharpay yawned, giving Ryan a look.

"Yeah, maybe we should hit the sack. We have to be up by four if we're all going to shower and stuff," Ryan said as he stood up and stretched.

"Okay, you guys go ahead; I'll come in a little while. I might take my shower before I go to sleep," she said as she smiled at the twins.

Ryan and Sharpay walked upstairs to Gabi's bedroom.

"So, do you like my friends?" Gabriella asked cautiously.

"Yeah, they're really cool," he smiled and kissed her gently.

"Good, but, now that we're finally alone," Gabriella smirked.

"I was thinking the same thing," Troy winked as Gabi plunged her lips toward his.

--

Gabriella was trying to sleep on the plane the next morning. She didn't really do anything with Troy, but she stayed up with him until around three. They slept in the guest bedroom, and when they had fallen asleep, Anna Montez still wasn't home. It had kind of bothered Gabriella, but Troy soothed her. She didn't want to leave him this morning. It had actually been kind of funny.

She had been asleep for almost an hour when Ryan stormed in. He gave them a huge lecture about pre-marital sex, which had ended with Gabriella laughing hysterically and calling Ryan a hypocrite.

She smiled at the memory of Troy's arms around her. All she could think about were his warm and sweet kisses.

Gabriella knew that she liked him a lot, but it scared her that she was falling for him so quickly. The last time she had felt this way about a guy it had ended badly. She had dated this guy name Josh for two years, when he had to move away to another town. They tried to have a long distance relationship, but it didn't work out. Anytime Josh would be in town, Gabriella would be too busy to see him. So they decided to end things. She loved him then, and still did, but knew it was better not to dwell on the idea of them getting back together.

Ryan had been staring at Gabriella while she was day-dreaming, and gave her a questioning look.

"What?!?" Gabriella asked Ryan.

"Nothing,"

"No tell me," Gabriella pleaded.

"It's just; well…..you're thinking about Josh again aren't you?" Ryan asked with worried eyes.

"Yeah," She confessed.

"So tell me about it,"

"I was just thinking about how quickly I am falling for Troy, and the fact that I haven't felt this way about anyone since Josh."

"Oh, well just don't think about him," Ryan stated simply.

"That is easier said than done, Ryan."

"Just think about Troy whenever Josh pops into your head."

"Haha, what makes you think I am not trying to do that already?"

"Well if you were, you wouldn't be thinking about Josh know would you?"

"I suppose, it's just hard to forget about someone that you love so dearly," Gabriella said close to tears.

"Aw Gabi, don't cry. Look at it this way. We could always put you on the Dr. Phil show while we are in L.A."

Gabriella laughed at this, as she laid her head on Ryan's shoulder. "God I love you Ryan"

"I love you too Gabi."

Gabriella and Ryan quickly fell asleep, and didn't wake up until they got to L.A. When they got off the plane, they headed for baggage claim, and found Pedro waiting for them.

"Daddy," Gabriella exclaimed as she ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey, baby doll, how is my little angel doing?" he asked as he reciprocated the hug.

"I'm great," she smiled.

Pedro then looked over at Sharpay and Ryan. He happily greeted them.

The three teenagers found their bags on the cart and followed Pedro out to his car. On the drive home, Sharpay would not shut up about all the top spots they were passing. Apparently Pedro's house was located in the middle of all the best places in Los Angeles.

Sharpay and Ryan were also extremely amazed at the gorgeousness of Pedro's house.

The twins went upstairs to their respective guest bedrooms to get everything organized, but Gabriella stayed downstairs to visit with her dad.

"So, what's new in your life? Any boys I need to worry about?" Pedro asked as they settled onto the couch.

"None that you need to worry about, but I do have one in my life," she smiled.

"Why don't you tell me about him?" Pedro asked. He loved spending time with Gabriella.

"Well, his name is Troy, he's really sweet. We just officially started dating yesterday, but I really like him, Daddy."

"Did you meet him at school? Is he your age?"

"Well," Gabriella shifted nervously, "I did meet him at school, but he's not my age. He's actually a few years older."

"What?" Pedro asked.

"He's twenty-one; he works as our hall monitor. The job is only temporary though. After this semester, he's going to be a high school basketball coach," she smiled triumphantly.

"Gabriella, I don't know if I like the idea of you dating a twenty-one year old," her father warned.

"Daddy, just meet him. I promise that you'll like him," she begged.

No one could say no to Gabriella when she pouted with her big, brown, puppy dog eyes.

--

Gabi was getting ready for bed when her phone buzzed. She had been texting Troy all night. She really wanted to sneak out and see him, but she didn't want to risk losing her father's trust.

They planned to go out to eat the next night so her dad could meet him.

Gabriella read Troy's text quickly, 'So, are you sleepy yet?'

She replied instantly, 'nope. I'm too busy thinking.'

She laughed, she knew what Troy's next text would say, and she was proved right when her Samsung Sync vibrated in her hand.

'Thinking about what?'

She giggled and typed a reply 'Oh, just this guy. I think his name's Troy.'

Troy's next text came even faster, 'oh, so you're cheating on me already?'

Gabriella giggled and looked out in the hallway, everyone's lights were off. She turned hers off and closed the door. She went over to the bed and dialed Troy's number.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hey, baby," she smiled as she snuggled into the bed. Her father had let Gabriella design her bedroom in his house. Even though she wasn't over that often, he had said something about how it was still her home and she deserved the bedroom she wanted.

The walls were painted a deep shade of red and all of the furniture was white. She absolutely loved it. The colors made it all look so elegant.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep unless I talked to you," she smirked.

--

A/N: A little bit of a strange stopping point, but oh well. I really love this story. It's my baby:) I hope you guys will review.


	8. Real Good Man

A/N: So, I'm writing this chapter with my friends, Whitney, Chelsea, and Kat. :)

Thanks for all the reviews. I got 10 I think, which isn't as many as I got for chapter 6… but whatever. :)

Also, I know you guys are super mad at me for taking forever with this update. I'm sick. I have been in my bed for like six days only getting up to pee, shower, and go to the doctor. I decided that I would get on for a little while and right this now. I hope it will satisfy you guys.

Disclaimer: We don't own High School Musical. We totally wish we did; we'd be some rich bitches! Zac would never be seen in public if we owned him, because he'd always be in our beds :)

We don't own "Real Good Man" either. That belongs to Tim McGraw. :)

--

Chapter 8: Real Good Man

The next morning, Gabriella awoke to Sharpay jumping up and down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Gabi yawned.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm waking you up, sleepy head," Sharpay smiled as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm so tired though."

"Were you on the phone all night again?" Sharpay smiled facetiously.

Gabriella nodded sleepily, "Now go away so that I can sleep some more."

"No, girl, we have to show L.A. what we're made of. I say we go shopping."

Just then, Gabriella's door was flung open, "Did someone say shopping?" Ryan asked with a giddy grin on his face.

Gabriella laughed, "Why don't you just go without me?"

"Well, we kind of need you to drive us around. I don't think your dad would be too happy with us driving his car," Sharpay hinted.

"Okay, guys. I'll come along. Let me get ready."

--

Forty-two minutes later, they were on their way to one of the "hot spots."

Sharpay had the radio cranked, and was telling Gabriella exactly where to go. Gabriella had to admit that she was excited. She absolutely loved shopping with Sharpay and Ryan, and now they were in Los Angeles. It was amazing.

"Shar, I find it funny that you know where everything is when this is the first time you've been here," Gabi laughed.

Gabriella's phone began to vibrate in the center cup holder, indicating a new text.

"I bet that's Lover Boy," Ryan smirked from the backseat as he snatched the phone. He opened it up to read the text, "Hey, baby, guess where I am. Sadly, I'm not in your pants like all the other guys in L.A."

"What the fuck?" Sharpay screeched as she grabbed the phone from Ryan, just then another text came in. Sharpay slowly read it, "I'm just playing. We both know you're not a slut. Oh, and by the way, last night was amazing. Maybe next time it won't have to be over the phone!"

Gabriella almost wrecked when the words came out of Sharpay's mouth.

"Gabriella Montez, did you have phone sex last night?" Ryan asked, shocked.

"Umm," Gabriella stuttered as her face turned bright red.

"You did!" Sharpay shouted as she pointed her finger at Gabriella.

"That's five bucks, Sharpay," Ryan said as he stuck out his hand.

"You guys made a bet that I would have phone sex with Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Not exactly," Sharpay sighed, "we bet that you two would do something sexual while you were here in California. I said you wouldn't because you always act so goody-good around your daddy, but I guess I was wrong."

"I wasn't around my daddy when I did it!" Gabriella defended.

"But you were in his house," Ryan said quietly.

Gabriella quickly pulled into a shopping center and parked the car.

"We're shopping here," she said bluntly.

--

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan finally got back to Pedro's around 3:27. They had agreed not to mention the phone sex incident anymore. Gabriella had quickly run upstairs to get a shower. Her dad said they had to leave at 5:30 to make the reservation.

Now she was sitting on her bed, talking to Troy on the phone.

"So, I'm pretty nervous," he said quietly.

"Don't be nervous. He's going to like you; don't kiss his ass though, he hates that. Just be yourself," she said simply.

"Gabriella, it's time to go," Pedro called from the hallway.

"Okay, baby. I have to go. I'll see you in a few minutes," she smiled into the phone.

--

When they arrived at the restaurant, Gabriella saw Troy waiting at the door. She smiled and ran over to him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then turned to her father.

"Daddy, this is Troy; Troy, this is my dad, Pedro."

"Very nice to meet you, sir," Troy smiled nervously and stuck his hand out.

"Please call me Pedro," he smiled and shook Troy's hand.

Troy saw Ryan and Sharpay walking up and he smiled, "Hey guys."

"Hey, Troy," they said simultaneously.

The five of them walked inside the restaurant and got their table. Troy sat next to Gabriella, Pedro was next to her, Sharpay next to Pedro, Ryan in between Sharpay and Troy.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Gabriella reached down and grabbed Troy's hand. After they all ordered, the conversation began.

"So, Troy, Gabriella tells me that you're a hall monitor until next year when you'll be a basketball coach," Pedro started.

"Yes, the JV coach at East High is moving, so they offered me the job. I just can't officially have it until next year," he smiled.

"That's very interesting, Troy. I've always liked basketball; maybe we can shoot some hoops while you're here in California," Pedro said, energetically.

Gabriella's smile broadened across her entire face, her father liked Troy!

"That sounds awesome," Troy replied.

"Maybe Ryan could join us too. We can let the girls have a little girl's day."

"Sure, what do you think Ryan?" Troy asked.

"Umm… yeah, that sounds cool," Ryan replied confused. He wasn't sure why Pedro would invite him to play basketball, but he was sure there was a reason.

The rest of dinner went well. Pedro agreed that it would be okay if Troy came and hung out with Gabriella for a little while. Gabriella rode back with Troy, just to make sure he didn't get lost. Troy held her hand on the way home.

"Your dad seems pretty cool," Troy smiled at her.

"I think he likes you," she replied, happily.

When they arrived at the house, they went upstairs to Gabriella's bedroom. As soon as they got in the door, she kissed him deeply.

"Well, hello to you too," he smiled.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you at the restaurant."

"I have wanted to do that since I left your house Saturday night," he said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

--

The next day, Gabriella awoke the same way she had the morning before. Sharpay was jumping on her bed, yet again.

"Uhh… go away," she muttered.

"I don't think so. I'm bored out of my mind. Your dad and Ryan left earlier to go shoot hoops with lover boy. Pedro left his credit card and said for us to go do whatever we wanted," Sharpay said excitedly.

Gabriella rolled over and looked at her best friend, "Well, what I want to do is sleep. You know good and well that Troy didn't leave until late last night and when he did, he called me as soon as he got in the car."

Sharpay sat down and looked at Gabriella, "I know it's great to have a boyfriend, but it's not very fair to ignore your best friend because of him. You brought me on this trip so we could have a good time, but all you've done is make out with him. It's totally not my fault that you stay up late having rendezvous via your cell phone."

Gabriella saw right through the ice princess. She was trying to guilt trip her into getting up, "Uh-uh. I'm not falling for that one, missy. We can spend time together in an hour. Just let me sleep for that long,"

"Oh, Gabriella, I guess I'll go call Pedro and tell him that his sweet, innocent daughter is too tired to do anything with me because she was up having phone sex two nights in a row," Sharpay said as she stood up.

"Sharpay," Gabriella said in a warning tone. By now, she was fully awake.

"Gabriella," Sharpay said mocking Gabi's voice.

They sat there staring at each other for a few minutes before Gabriella finally spoke.

"Fine, you win. But, we're sleeping in tomorrow, no questions asked. Got it?" Gabi said to the peppy blonde.

"Whatever you say," Sharpay grinned and hopped up to go get ready.

--

Troy, Ryan, and Pedro were getting hungry around 12:34 and decided to end the make-shift basketball game.

They headed to a small burger joint to grab some food. They sat in a small booth; Ryan and Pedro were across from Troy.

"So, Troy, I have a few questions to ask you," Pedro smiled.

Troy mentally slapped himself for being so naïve. He should have known the real reason Pedro wanted to "hang out" with him.

"Okay," Troy smiled. He was nervous. He liked Gabriella a lot. He was pretty sure that Ryan was on his side too, but he couldn't be too sure. Ryan could easily jump in and ruin any chance he had of being with Gabriella. Troy knew that if Pedro didn't like him, it probably wouldn't take very much convincing to make Anna not like him either. He was going to have to be very careful with his words.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Pedro asked

"Well, I like Gabriella a lot. I want to get to know her better and possibly one day down the road I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her," Troy said, a little unsure if it was the correct answer.

"So, you plan to marry her?" Ryan asked.

"Not like tomorrow or anything. I mean, I don't know her well enough to really think of it like that. Plus, I would want her to finish school and be happy with her career first," he smiled. He was very confident with that answer.

"Oh, so you want her to make the money to support your family?" Ryan asked.

"No," Troy said. He wasn't sure why Ryan was acting like this, "But, Gabriella is very ambitious. She knows what she wants out of life. I don't want to be the one stopping her. If, later on in our relationship, we were to get married and start a family, I would let Gabriella choose rather she wanted to stay home and be a house wife or continue in her career. I just have a hunch that she would want to keep working."

Pedro smiled and nodded his head. Troy figured he had said the right things.

"Troy, I know that you are older than Gabi. You're twenty-one, right?" Pedro asked.

"Yes sir," Troy responded.

"Well, I figure that means you're a little more experienced than her," Pedro continued.

Troy sighed inwardly. He had already had this talk with Gabriella last night. She had confessed that although she had done things, she was a virgin. Troy had assured her that he was completely cool with that. He told her he could wait until she was ready, making a joke about having two hands that cared for him deeply. Gabriella had laughed and made sure that he knew she only planned on waiting until she was in love.

"So, pretty much what I'm saying is there should be no hanky panky with my daughter."

Troy and Ryan both stifled laughs. Who said hanky panky? Apparently Pedro Montez did.

Ryan cleared his throat before speaking, "You need to take things slow with Gabriella. She's only had one serious relationship and it didn't turn out too well. I swear, Bolton, if you hurt her, I'll make your life a living hell," he said with a smile on his face. Troy knew that Ryan was being completely serious, and it kind of scared the living shit out of him.

"Oh, and also, I know that in the past, Gabriella has had a problem with smoking. Don't let her know that I am aware of it; she has always tried to hide it from me. Her mother called me one night to ask me for advice on it. Anyway, seeing as how you are twenty-one, I don't want you supplying her with tobacco or alcohol," Pedro sighed.

"Absolutely not," Troy said. "I'll try to discourage her from those habits as well," he added.

"Well, Troy, that about covers everything. I'm not going to give you a bad rap to Anna, but be prepared for her wrath. She's very overprotective of Gabriella. She might not just give you a chance like I did. But, if she asks me anything, I'll tell her that you are a nice, charming young man," Pedro smiled.

--

A/N: FINALLY! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I think the next chapter is going to bring Taylor into the story. I'm probably going to skip a few days so that they're back in Albuquerque. I'm not quite ready to have Troy meet Anna. That chapter is going to be fun, don't you think?

I loved the idea of having Pedro and Ryan sit Troy down. I wanted to make it a little longer, but I'm sick and I wanted to get an update out to you guys.

2,043 words in JUST the chapter, not counting my long ass author's notes or disclaimer.

I hop you guys liked this chapter, I did. Sort of. I'm going to try to write the next one in a few minutes. I feel kind of nauseated right now so I might go take a nap. I've been out of school for seven days today. I know I'm missing tomorrow too. Hopefully I'll be feeling better on Monday. I don't think I'm going to work this weekend which means more updates for you guys. Pray for me. :)

Also, keep reviewing. VinsGurl123 sent me a review yesterday I think. She's the reason I got off my lazy ass to come write this chapter :) You go girl!!


	9. Makes Me Wonder

A/N: I'm going to do this. I'm going to update this story at least twice in one day. Well, I think it's going to be after midnight when it posts, but still. I just want to prove that I can do it. I'm not going to make this a shitty, short chapter either. I'm doing it to the best of my ability.

Oh, and I notice how on the summary I said the rating would change really fast. Well, I'm not ready for them to have sex. The sooner that happens, the sooner the story ends. I know exactly what is going to happen later in the story… after they get it on. But, I want them to wait until they're both ready. Gabriella can't just go handing her virginity out to some guy she's only been dating for a week. That would make me a shitty writer. I have to think of what Gabriella would do. :)

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own any of it except the plot. Hmm… maybe I could try to get rich and buy it. Nah, I would rather own the Boston Red Sox. :) I don't own the song either. :( Maroon 5 does though :)

--

Chapter 9: Makes Me Wonder

Gabriella smiled sleepily on Monday morning when she spotted Troy. Of course she had stayed up late, yet again. She really enjoyed talking to Troy. Gabriella then spotted Taylor running towards her.

"How was Spring break?" Taylor asked, "I can't believe you didn't call me once!"

"Yeah, sorry, Tay, I was a little… preoccupied," Gabriella smiled; she had her eyes locked on those beautiful blue eyes of Troy's.

"Gabi?" Taylor asked, trying to get her attention. She then followed Gabriella's eyes to Troy.

"Is he staring at you?" Taylor asked, "Gabi, what happened Thursday when he got you out of class?"

Gabriella was drawn back to reality, "I need to talk to you. I have to catch you up!" Gabriella said urgently.

"Well, let's go." Taylor said, leading her to the bathroom. Gabriella smiled at Troy and giggled when he winked at her.

Once they were in the bathroom, Gabi hopped up on the counter in between two sinks.

"Well, I have a boyfriend," she started.

"Has Ryan met him yet? Did you meet him in California? Does he have a hot best friend? Who is it?" Taylor rambled all of the usual questions.

"Yes, Ryan has met him. Ryan likes him a lot actually. I did not meet him in California, but he did go to Los Angeles for spring break and I hung out with him a lot," Gabriella began,

"Wait, I thought Ryan was gay," Taylor said confused.

"He is," Gabriella said, not getting what Taylor was saying.

"Then, who else did you take to California? Gabriella, I thought you could only bring Sharpay and Ryan!" Taylor said a little upset.

"I didn't bring him with me. He came with his best friend, dork," Gabriella laughed.

"Well, who the hell are you dating?" Taylor asked.

"Troy Bolton," Gabriella smiled.

"The hall monitor?" Taylor asked, shocked.

"Yes, the sexy hall monitor."

"Gabriella, he's like thirty! You can't date him. It's not legal. You're going to get him fired! He's going to lose his job over little ole you! That's so totally not cool!" Taylor rambled.

"Taylor, he's twenty-one. He's not going to lose his job either," she smiled, confidently.

"Why wouldn't he? He's dating a student!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down;" Gabriella said loudly, "He's not going to lose his job, because no one is going to find out."

"I have a funny feeling about this, Gabi."

"You always do."

--

At lunch, Gabi lazily picked at her salad. The lettuce was kind of brown and it didn't look too good. Not to mention that the ranch was pretty much water. Apparently they were trying to make more servings out of a container.

"Ew," she muttered.

"Ryan, how could you approve of Gabriella dating a thirty year old guy?" Taylor asked.

"For the last time, he's not thirty!" Gabi said irritably.

"Taylor, he's really cool. You should give him a chance," Ryan said happily.

"He really is. He's so nice and it's totally not fake," Sharpay replied.

"Maybe," Taylor sighed.

"Gabi's going to need all the support she can get. Anna is not going to give him a chance," Ryan added.

"Way to be positive," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying what your dad told me," Ryan replied.

"Well, with the way my mom's been lately, I don't think I have to worry about her finding out. Do you know what time she got home last night?" Gabriella asked.

Everyone at the table shook their heads.

"Yeah, neither do I. I got off the phone with Troy at like three and she still wasn't home! I think she has a boyfriend or something," she whispered.

"Oh, Gabs, it'll be ok," Sharpay said soothingly.

"I graduate in two months. She could at least be trying to spend time with me right now. She's been up my ass about everything since the divorce and now all of a sudden she doesn't give a fuck what I do," Gabriella sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to her, sweetie," Taylor said, giving Gabi a small hug.

"I'll talk to her. I'll give her the boyfriend speech, except in mom terms. I'll tell her that if she doesn't shape up, you'll be cutting her off and moving in with me," Ryan joked.

"The thing is, I don't think she'd mind," Gabi said quietly as tears came to her eyes.

"Way to go, Ryan. You made her cry!" Sharpay said as she hit her twin brother.

"No he didn't. My stupid mother did. You know what? I'm not going to go home after school. I'm going to Troy's. Maybe I'll even spend the night. I bet she won't even know I'm gone," Gabriella said as she stood up.

"Where are you going right now?" Taylor asked, worried.

"To tell Troy," Gabriella smiled.

She got up and walked out of the lunchroom. When she turned the corner, she was greeted with those familiar blue eyes. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, trying to wipe away her tears. She explained to him what was going on and he said it was fine if she came over. She smiled as the bell rang to go to fourth block.

"I better get off, I don't think Darbus will excuse another tardy," she smiled.

"Ok, umm… I'll meet you after school?" he asked.

"Sure," she agreed. She wanted badly to kiss him, but knew she couldn't. Not in a hallway full of students and teachers.

--

"So, Gabriella, are you spending the night?" Chad asked. Gabi and Troy had just arrived at his apartment. They had stopped by her house so she could get some clothes just in case she decided to stay.

"Maybe," Gabriella smiled. She didn't want to be alone, so she figured she probably would. She got really scared in her house at night.

"That's cool," Chad smirked, giving Troy a high-five.

"Dude, we're not going to be having sex," Troy said timidly. He didn't want Gabriella to think he was trying to get in her pants. She seemed really fragile right now, and upsetting her was definitely not something he planned to do.

"Oh, uh, yeah, ok," Chad rambled.

Troy took Gabriella's bag from her and took it to his room.

"Chad, how was your spring break?" Gabriella asked. She sat down on the couch and made her self comfortable.

"Hopeless," Chad sighed.

"Aw, poor Chad couldn't get laid?" Gabi said in a mock pity tone.

Chad just shook his head sadly.

"Wait, not even in L.A.?" she asked slightly shocked. Most girls in L.A. were very easy in Gabriella's opinion. Chad wasn't that bad looking. He was obviously not as hot as Troy, but Troy didn't go out with Chad at night; he had pretty much stayed at Pedro's.

"Well, there were a few girls, but… I just couldn't."

"Chad, stop moping about your lack of sex," Troy said as he walked back into the living room. He sat down next to Gabriella and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't," Chad defended himself, "She asked me."

Troy just rolled his eyes and kissed Gabriella lightly on the forehead. Chad switched the tv on and they all sat there comfortably for a little over three hours. They all jumped when they heard Gabriella's new ring tone, "Run and Tell That" from Hairspray. Gabriella groaned and rolled over on Troy's lap to grab her phone off the floor.

"Hello?" she answered finally.

"Hey, baby, it's mom," Anna Montez said from the other end. Gabriella immediately sat up and held her finger to her lips, signifying that the boys needed to stay quiet.

"What's up?" Gabi asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, sweetie, I'm not going to make it home tonight. I'm going on a business trip and I'll be gone for the rest of the week."

Gabriella sighed heavily before answering, "Fine, mom. I'll be okay at home."

"Thank you so much, Gabi. I love you," her mother said happily.

"Love you too," Gabi replied and hit the end button on her phone. She threw it lazily across the room and rolled back over so she was looking into Troy's face.

"Hey, baby, do you have any alcohol?" Gabriella asked as she ran her fingers seductively on Troy's chest.

"Nope," he said strongly. He had made a promise to Ryan and Pedro and he wasn't going to break it that easily.

"Yes we do, Troy. We have that Vodka," Chad answered, not realizing Troy's plan.

Troy rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"I love vodka," she said as she playfully bit her lip.

"It's not for you," Troy replied shaking his head.

"Dude, didn't your mom teach you to share? Gabriella can have some of the vodka. We're twenty-one, we can buy more whenever we want," Chad said confused.

"Gabriella, I promised your dad and Ryan that I would not be supplying you with alcohol and cigarettes. Now, I know that I give you cigarettes all the time, but I'm putting my foot down on this one," he answered.

"But, Troy, baby, please. I promise I won't tell them. Ryan doesn't even know that I still smoke; I can totally keep a secret!" she said slowly as she ran her fingers lower on his body. She purposefully stuck her hand on his manhood and sat up to whisper in his ear, "Plus, there might be a little something in it for you," she said seductively and licked his ear lobe.

Apparently, Gabriella had learned Troy fast, because his ear was most certainly one of his sweet spots.

Troy groaned and looked at Chad, "Don't let me fuck her tonight," he said.

"Man, I can't cock block you. You're my best friend," Chad replied in a duh tone.

"I'm telling you that you HAVE to cock block me, got it?" he asked.

"Fine, man, whatever," Chad sighed. He really didn't understand Troy sometimes. He knew Troy hadn't been laid since his last relationship and that was at least four months ago. He didn't know how the guy could handle it.

--

A/N: could be longer, but I liked this stopping point. Don't you? Haha. It's midnight RIGHT NOW. Which means, technically I did do two chapters in one day, I just didn't have time to upload this one… darn.

Anyway, don't you love how Gabi's ringtone is ALWAYS changing. Mine does too. Right now it's My Strongest Suit from Aida. :) love it. Hehe.

Anyway please review guys. You really don't know how much I DIDN'T feel like getting up and writing this. I feel really sick. :(


	10. My Goodies

A/N: yep. I'm back again today. :) I think Kat might be coming over in a little while, which means I'll have even more fun updating this story. Heather is also helping me with this chapter. I am also getting an idea for an Entourage story… I could do it as an Entourage/HSM crossover. Who knows?

Also, Chelsea and I have an idea to write a story about Troyella meeting at summer camp. We'll see how that goes…

OH! And this is very important… my story, Music Brings Us Together, I'm kind of stuck. I just am having writers block and as I've learned, my writer's block can go on for EVER! So, if anyone wants to help me out with that one, I'd more than appreciate it… just send me a review or pm… whatever you want to do.

O. and my boss is very pissed that I'm not at work again this weekend. He hung up on my mommy when she called. Ass hole.

This chapter is dedicated to Chelsea, who has taught me everything that I know about sex. Bahaha. Just kidding; but the chapter is for her. I love you girl. Haha.

OH! While I'm talking about sex, let me tell you that I had to go ahead and up the rating. Like I said Kat came over… and well, yeah… things just kind of went from there in this chapter, she wanted to have Gabriella be like her :)

I'm totally just kidding… maybe…

Now that I've written yet another long ass author's note… I'll get on with the disclaimer and story.

DISCLAIMER: Although I love High School Musical, I don't own it. I don't own the song either… so don't bother suing me… you won't get anything. I have no money.

--

Chapter 10: My Goodies

Troy sighed when he looked at his girlfriend. She was dancing on the coffee table. It was now 10:11 at night, and Gabi was slap ass drunk. Chad was pretty much wasted as well.

As soon as Chad had taken his first sip of vodka, Troy knew he was going to have to stay sober. When Chad got drunk, he didn't think at all. There was no way he'd be stopping Troy from sleeping with Gabriella.

He knew he couldn't do it. It was completely wrong, and Gabi would definitely end up regretting it. Troy wasn't going to let her lose her virginity on a night that she wouldn't remember. He knew it was going to be a hard thing to stop, but he could do it.

"Troy, dance with me, baby," Gabi slurred as she reached her hand out to grab his.

"I'll break the coffee table; I'm too heavy," he smiled slightly.

Gabriella guffawed and jumped off the table, still holding his hand.

"Come back here, sexy," she said as she tried to make him stand up. Troy obliged and was led into his bedroom. She pushed him on to the bed and closed his door.

"No, Gabi, not tonight," he sighed.

"We don't have to have sex, baby. Let's just see what happens," she smiled and straddled his lap. She could feel his manhood perk up from the sudden contact.

"You know good and well what will happen if we do this, and I'm not about to do that to you," he said as he tried to push her up. He succeeded in getting her off his lap, but she landed on the floor right in front of him. She blinked and looked at what she was staring at: Troy's lap.

"Oh, baby, why don't I get rid of that problem?" she asked as her hands clawed at his thighs.

"No, Gabi," he said as he tried to push her hands off his legs.

"Oh come on. It's not like I'd be losing my blow job virginity. You know I've done it before, and I'm real good," she slurred as she drunkenly winked.

"Well, I don't think this is the best time," he tried to reason with her.

"Anytime when you have a boner is the best time," she replied. She put her hands on the button of his jeans and struggled to undo it.

"You can't even get my pants off, babe."

"Oh watch me," she smiled as she gave up on the button and jerked them off to his ankles. His manhood sprung free, almost hitting Gabriella in the face. She giggled and pulled his boxers off too.

"Hello, big boy," she smirked and ran her hand along his shaft.

The electricity he felt as her hand touched him almost sent him over the edge. "FUCK!" he screamed smiling slightly.

"Oooo, too much to handle?"

"Maybe; I've had dreams about this but a dream couldn't even come close to the real thing," he sighed.

--

The next morning Gabriella awoke to an alarm clock buzzing. She sighed and pulled a pillow over her head. She had a horrible headache. She rolled over to look at the clock and was greeted by a sleeping Troy. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

"AKJDKF...WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING? IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORNING!"

"Oh. Well I … I well …Did we have sex?"

"Almost, I had the condom on and everything."

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!"

He just looked at her smiling.

"Troy! You jackass!"

"Baby, I'm kidding. I wasn't going to take advantage of you. I l… like you… a lot."

"Good …and I like you too, but I have a super bad headache. Medicine?"

"Yes," Troy said and stood up. As soon as he did, Gabriella realized that he was naked.

"Troy Bolton, I thought you said we didn't have sex?" she screamed.

"What?" he asked. Then he realized he was naked. "Well, we didn't have sex. But, you… well, you give one hell of a blowjob," he smiled.

"I sucked on your penis?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, I wasn't going to let you… but, well, I guess I can get kind of weak," he sighed.

"Wait, I sucked on your penis and you didn't return the favor?" she asked as she sat up in the bed.

"Well, you don't exactly have a penis for me to suck on. At least I hope you don't."

"Troy, girls have clits!" she said in a duh manner. "Did you fail anatomy?"

"Gabriella, I want you to remember it when I do it. Plus, you pretty much passed out right after I… well, you know," he said slightly nervous.

Gabriella burst out in laughter, and crawled over to him.

"I remember a little bit of what happened. I remember kissing you after you came," she giggled.

"Don't remind me," he sighed.

"You don't like my kisses?" she asked in a mock hurt tone.

"Not when the purpose is to put sperm in my mouth," he smiled and kissed her. "I like these kisses fine. But, I had to brush my teeth like four times last night."

"Well, now you know how a girl feels," she said as she stuck out her tongue.

Troy laughed and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a can of Dr Pepper out of the fridge and got some Advil out of the cabinet.

"What the fuck man?" Chad screamed when he walked into the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I didn't think you'd be up yet," Troy laughed.

"Umm… I have work and so do you."

"Shit," Troy sighed, "I'm calling in."

Chad laughed as Troy walked by him and back to his bedroom.

"Gabriella, do you feel okay to go to school today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. What time is it?" she asked from underneath the covers.

"7:12," he said as he looked at the clock and sat down on the bed, pulling the covers away to reveal a shocked Gabriella.

"There's no way that I'll make it on time," she sighed.

"I can make you a fake parent's note," he grinned, "Plus, I'm not going."

"Oh, so you want to convince me to stay home so I can be with you?" she asked.

"I know you want to be with me," he grinned, which got him a slap on the arm, "Not like that."

Gabriella laughed and kissed him, "You're so great. I'm glad you're my boyfriend."

"I'm glad you're my girlfriend," he said as he kissed her back.

Gabriella laughed when she looked at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just kind of funny seeing you naked."

"Do I look that bad?" he asked.

"You look really hot. It's just… I don't know… I'm not used to seeing you like this," she smirked.

"Get used to it," he laughed.

She giggled and laid her head on his chest. She let her hand draw designs on his stomach. He ran his hands through her hair gently until she fell asleep and he followed not too long after.

--

Gabriella woke up again around lunch time and slowly got out of bed, not wanting to wake Troy. She walked into the bathroom and quickly peed before starting the shower. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped in under the warm water. She sighed when she looked at the shampoo and body wash. They would work for right now, but she was going to smell like a boy.

A few minutes later she heard the bathroom, door open, she figured it was just Troy taking a piss. Then, the toilet was flushed causing the shower water to turn ice cold and she could hear Chad laughing from the other side. She instantly screamed and pulled the shower curtain aside slightly, revealing only her face.

"Oh my gosh, Gabriella. I didn't know it was you! I figured it was Troy," Chad said embarrassedly, backing away from the angry teenager.

Just then, Troy walked in, still naked. He had been awoken when he heard Gabi screech.

"What the fuck, man? Why are you in the bathroom while _my _girlfriend is in the shower?"

"Well, I had to pee, and I figured it was you in the shower."

"Get out! I'm still naked over here," Gabriella said from the shower.

"I don't have a problem with that," Chad smirked.

"Once again, she's _my_ girlfriend," Troy said smacking Chad on the head.

"You know what, both of you get out before I start throwing shampoo bottles!" Gabriella hollered.

Troy sighed and pulled Chad out of the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"Dude, can you please refrain from touching me until you get some pants on?" Chad asked, as he shrugged out of Troy's grasp.

"If you would refrain from walking in on my girlfriend in the shower, or any situation in which she is at a loss of clothes, then I wouldn't have to touch you while I was naked," Troy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Just go get dressed; it's like 12:37 and you still haven't put anything on. That's just sick," Chad replied.

Troy sighed and walked into his bedroom. He quickly got dressed and made the bed.

A few minutes later, Gabriella ran in, wearing only a towel.

"Where are your clothes?" he asked. "Are you trying to let Chad see you naked _again_?"

"He didn't see me naked either time," she sighed.

"Well, still, where are your clothes?" he asked again.

"I don't know. You brought my bag in last night. Where did you put it?"

"Umm… right here," he smiled as he picked up the red bag off the floor.

"Thank you. Now turn around," she said to him.

"Hey, you saw me naked," he pouted.

"Yes and you were beautiful, but I don't like people watching me get dressed."

"Oh, so you've been in this situation before?" he asked.

"I don't even let Sharpay stay in the room while I change. You should feel special. All I want you to do is turn around," she said with a huge smile.

"Well, how about this, if you don't let people watch you get dressed… how about I dress you myself?" he asked with a smirk.

"Troy, I'm warning you, buddy, I'm about to get angry," she said in a threatening tone.

"Okay, babe," he said flopping down on his bed face first.

Gabriella smiled triumphantly as she dropped the towel. She did feel slightly guilty. It wasn't very fair for her to see Troy but him not see her. She walked over to him and gave him a little peck on the cheek. His lips spread into a smile, figuring she was dressed. He lifted his head and his eyes grew wide.

"Shit, baby, I'm sorry. I just assumed you were dressed since you kissed me," he said quietly, taking in her beauty.

"No, I felt bad. I wanted you to look up," she smiled sheepishly.

She walked over to her bag and knelt down slowly, knowing that Troy was watching her every move. She took her time getting dressed and then smiled at him.

"So, let's go find some food. I'm starving," she smiled as she adjusted her tank top.

"Umm… okay," he said as he stood up and walked over to her. He kissed her gently and then took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"So, what would you like to eat?" he asked.

--

That afternoon, Gabriella was sitting on her bed with her cell phone in her hand. She and Troy had decided to stay over here for a little while. They had decided to have dinner with some friends, and Gabriella and Troy were going to try to cook. What an adventure that was going to be. She smiled and dialed Taylor's number.

"Hello?" her friend answered.

"Taylor, what's up?" Gabi asked, enthusiastically.

"Where were you today? Did you stay at Troy's last night?" Taylor asked frantically.

"I was sleeping. I didn't feel well," she lied. "But, yeah, I stayed at Troy's."

"Why did he miss too? Huh?" Taylor questioned.

"He was taking care of me," Gabriella said, deciding it sounded sweet.

"Aw, how cute," Taylor gushed.

"I know. Well, listen, we are inviting a few people over to my house tonight for dinner. My mom's on some business trip or some shit. But listen, do you want to come?" she asked.

"Sure, sounds cool."

"Okay, be here at seven," Gabi smiled.

After she got off the phone with Taylor, she called Sharpay and Ryan. They agreed and Gabriella smiled at herself. She knew that Chad was coming, and one of their other friends and his younger brother. It was going to be fun.

Troy walked in a few minutes later and smiled.

"What are you up to, Mr. Bolton?" she asked curiously.

"Well, remember how I told you that Chris and his brother Cory were coming?" Troy asked as he sat down next to her on her bed.

"Yeah," she smiled, laying her head in his lap.

"I just remembered something. Cory's gay," Troy said as if he had discovered how to turn iron into gold.

"Okay?" Gabriella said questionably.

"Ryan's gay. Maybe we can hook him up with Cory," Troy smirked.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Ryan hates when people try to hook him up with someone. Plus, we can't assume that they'll be right for each other, dork. Just because they're both gay doesn't mean they're meant to be in a relationship," Gabriella said as she playfully hit his chest.

"Well, they'll at least meet tonight," Troy shrugged.

--

Troy stood in Gabriella's kitchen.

"Okay, so all that I have to do for this whole meal is boil some water and turn on the oven?" he asked.

"That's all I trust you to do, bud," she laughed as she poured some poppy seeds on top of the casserole. They had decided to make poppy seed chicken, Gabriella's favorite dish.

"That's not very nice," Troy said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, hush, I'll let you be in complete charge of the rice, ok?" she smiled as she turned and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Awesome," he smiled in triumph.

Once Troy had the rice in the pot and Gabriella had the dish in the oven, he grabbed her and set her on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey," she laughed.

"Look, now I don't have to bend down so far to kiss you," he smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Not nice," she laughed. "I can't help the fact that I'm vertically challenged, now can I?"

"No, but it's okay. I like your height just fine."

"Good," she laughed.

--

A/N: 2,456 words in the chapter… not counting that super long author's note or disclaimer at the top. Aren't you guys so proud of me? I am. But, now my bed calls for me. Get ready for the dinner party to come tomorrow. :) Whenever I get out of my bed I will start on it. I love you guys so much. Please keep the reviews coming. :)


	11. One in A Million

A/N: WOO! I absolutely have decided that I am in love with chapter 10. I have no earthly idea how I'm going to make this chapter anywhere near as good. But, I'm going to try.

Also, I feel like it's time for a little drama… I'm not sure how I'm going to bring it in to the chapter, but I definitely will.

I'm not sure if any of you have read what I have of Music Brings Us Together, but in that story… there's also a guy named Cory James who is Ryan's love interest. He's back except we're just going to call him Cory for the most part. :)

DISCLAIMER: I own HSM now. Woo. Haha I'm just kidding. I don't own anything affiliated with it or the song for the chapter…

--

Chapter 11: One in A Million

Troy was setting the table when the doorbell rang. Gabriella hollered from the kitchen for him to get it. When he opened the huge wooden door, he was greeted by his best friend.

"Come on in," Troy smiled. He closed the door once Chad was in and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Chad," Gabriella smiled when she saw him walk in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Cooking some food," she smiled as the timer went off. She quickly asked Troy to remove the casserole from the oven and she kissed him gently after he did so. Then the doorbell rang again. She rushed to answer it.

When she opened the door, she saw Taylor, "Hey," Taylor smiled, slightly nervous. "I brought peanut butter cookies for dessert. They're your favorite," she said knowingly.

Gabriella laughed and ushered her inside. She took the plate from Taylor and took it to the kitchen.

"How's it going, beautiful?" Chad asked Taylor when she walked into the kitchen.

"Chad, stop flirting," Gabriella said as she slapped him across the head.

Taylor smiled, "It's okay," she said with a tiny blush.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Yo, dawgs, let us in," said a male voice that Gabriella didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" Gabriella asked her baby.

"There's Chris," Troy laughed as he walked to the door. He opened it to reveal a boy that looked to be Troy and Chad's age. His pants were sagging and he had a Red Sox hat on sideways. Behind him there was a younger guy. He was cute, clad in an American Eagle top and jeans; they were total opposites. Gabriella assumed that the younger one was Cory.

"Come on in," Troy smiled.

"Thanks, bro, it's hot as hellizle out here," the gangsta boy said.

When Troy was about to close the door, Sharpay and Ryan walked up.

"Hey Troy! I don't appreciate you keeping my dear Gabi up all night and then not letting her go to school. Very not cool." said Ryan.

"She was actually the one that kept me up all night," Troy laughed as Gabriella popped him on the back of the head.

"Don't believe him," Gabi smirked.

"Dawg, you look like you'd be a freak!" Chris said to Gabriella.

"Dude leave her alone. She's not; she wouldn't even come out of the shower while I was in the bathroom." Chad said defending her.

"Plus, Chris, you can't have her. She's dating me," Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Aw, aint that cute. Ya bang her yet?" Chris asked.

"Chris, stop being an ass hole," Cory chimed in.

"Now you listen here, I brought your little punk ass along so you would have something to do. Do not go embarrassing me," Chris hollered.

"You don't need any help with that," Sharpay muttered.

Gabriella grabbed Sharpay and drug her to the corner of the room.

"Listen, he seems like an ass hole, but he's Troy's friend. Please don't mess this up for me," Gabriella begged.

"If he says anything to insult you or Ryan, he's going to hear it from me. As long as he keeps his mouth shut though, we'll be fine," Sharpay assured.

"He won't say anything else about me, Troy will handle that, and Ryan… well, his brother's gay too, so he shouldn't say anything."

"You heard the way he talked to him, right?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, but I mean… Troy will handle it. Don't worry, ok?" Gabriella smiled.

The two friends joined the group back at the table. Ryan and Sharpay sat next to each other on one side. Cory and Chris were across from them. Troy and Gabriella occupied another side, leaving Taylor and Chad on the final side. They ate pretty silently. Gabriella noticed that Ryan and Cory kept giving each other giddy smiles. Maybe Troy had been right. After everyone finished their poppy seed chicken, Gabriella and Troy gathered all the plates. They took them to the kitchen and grabbed the peanut butter cookies that Taylor had made. On their way back to the dining room, there was a knock at the door.

"Hmm… I wonder who that could be," Gabriella said quietly. She gave Troy a small kiss and ran to answer the doors.

She could not believe what she saw when she opened it.

"Josh?" she asked.

"Gabriella," he smiled.

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing here?" she asked confused. It had been at least a year since she had last seen him. Although she thought of him everyday, they rarely talked anymore.

"Guess who moved back to Albuquerque?" he smirked.

"No way," she squealed. Ryan came out to check on Gabriella and was just as shocked to see Josh.

"Hey, Ryan, what's up?" Josh asked as he gave the teenager a high five.

"Hey, Josh, umm… not a lot, but, Gabriella, your boyfriend is waiting for you in there," Ryan sighed.

"Oh, okay, Josh, come in. You have to meet Troy," Gabriella smiled awkwardly.

Josh slightly nodded and walked inside. He tried to follow Gabriella, but Ryan stopped him.

"I told you not to come over here," he said in a warning tone.

"Ryan, I had to see her. You just don't understand," Josh sighed.

"No, you don't understand. She has finally gotten past what happened with you and her. She's seeing Troy and she's happier than she's been in a long time. You have to let go, Josh."

"Let her choose. You've done enough picking for her," Josh said as he pushed past Ryan.

Ryan just shook his head and walked back into the dining room.

--

Ryan and Troy were on the back porch a little over an hour later. Chris, Cory, Taylor, and Chad had all gone to their respective homes. Sharpay, Gabriella, and Josh were inside catching up.

"So, I just want you to not say anything bad about Josh to Gabi," Ryan sighed.

"Why? I mean, I don't really know what I would say anyway, he seems nice."

"Well, he has a past with Gabriella. A past you really can't even come close to touching. He was Gabriella's first love and now that he's back, he wants her. Although Gabi cares for him, I really don't think she'd leave you for him. But, he still has a pretty big space in her heart. If you say anything bad about him, she's going to get defensive and it will cause problems. I know Gabriella better than anyone and you have to trust me on that one, man," Ryan said as he sat down next to Troy on the porch swing.

Troy absorbed everything before speaking, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because, I think you are way better for Gabriella. I really see something in you, Bolton. When she walks into the room, your face really brightens."

"Ryan, I'm falling for her. I'm falling so hard and so fast, I don't know what to do," Troy sighed. "What if this Josh guy really does get to her?"

"He won't. As long as you don't do anything to fuck up your relationship, you'll be fine. I promise. Troy, I know she likes you. I can tell. She's falling for you." Ryan smiled.

"You really think so?" Troy asked hopeful.

"I sure do. She seriously trusts you too. She doesn't just open up to people like that. I mean, Troy, she had phone sex with you," Ryan smirked.

"You know about that?" Troy asked with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah, I was the one that read the text," he laughed. "But, seriously, Gabriella… well, she usually keeps her legs firmly together."

"We didn't actually have sex!" Troy defended.

"Yeah, but even phone sex is a big step for Gabriella."

--

The days seemed to fly by quickly. Troy and Gabriella had stayed together every night. Some nights at her house, others at his apartment. Taylor and Chad had been talking on the phone. Gabriella wasn't quite sure what drew Taylor to him; he was completely different that any other guy she had ever been interested in, but she was glad they liked each other.

Ryan would not tell anyone what was going on with him and Cory, but Gabi knew something was up. Sharpay said he was always on the phone with him.

Gabriella had also been hanging out with Josh a lot. Troy didn't seem to mind and that made her happy. Tuesday night after everyone else left, Gabi had told him all about her past with Josh. She had assured him that he had nothing to worry about though, and Troy seemed to believe her.

Josh, on the other hand, had told Gabriella that he didn't like Troy. They had gotten into a huge argument over it and he had finally agreed to not say anything else. They had decided it would be better to just not talk about Troy rather than get into the fights.

It was now fourth block on Friday and Gabriella was very nervous. She and Troy were going to meet his mom and little sister after school. Jack Bolton was out of town at some coaches' convention, and that made Gabriella smile. She didn't think that he was going to be too happy with his son dating her. Troy promised that his mother was going to love her and of course his sister would too. It was obviously going to be a bonus that Gabi had bought her a Barbie doll.

When the bell rang, Gabriella slowly gathered her belongings and walked outside to Troy's car. They had decided to save gas and take one car for the week.

"Hey, baby," he smiled when she got in the car.

"Hey," she smiled. Just seeing Troy calmed her nerves. She knew she would be okay as long as he was by her side.

"Nervous?" he asked as he pulled out of the school.

"I was, but then I saw this handsome guy and he made me feel all better," she smiled as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Oh, goodness, you're cheating on me again," he laughed.

"As always, you know me; I'm just a little slut. What can I say?" she giggled.

Troy just shook his head. The slut joke had become normal. Of course it had started out with accidents, but now the two lovebirds looked for ways to make it sound like she was a slut, only when they were alone, of course.

When they finally arrived at Troy's parents' house, Gabriella smiled.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"Do you ever not?" he replied, simply.

She laughed and got out of the car, grabbing Hannah's Barbie doll. She held Troy's hand and they simply walked inside.

"Mom, Hannah," Troy yelled.

Just then, a six year old girl came running into the room. She jumped up into Troy's arms, causing him to release Gabriella's hand.

"Troy! You came over. Oh my gosh, you haven't been here in forever. Look at all the teeth I've lost," the blonde girl smiled and gave Troy a huge grin, showing her lack of teeth.

"Wow, Hannah, I'm going to have to borrow some money from you," Troy laughed.

"Lose your own teeth, Troy," she said in a knowledgeable tone. "Hey, who's the pretty girl you brought?"

"This is my girlfriend, Gabriella. I think she brought something for you," Troy smirked.

Hannah hopped out of Troy's arms and stood in front of Gabriella with her eyes closed and her arms held out wide.

"Now, it's really not that awesome. But, Troy told me that you would like it," Gabriella said quietly as she placed the doll into Hannah's arms.

Hannah quickly opened her eyes and looked down.

"Troy, look at what your girlfriend got me. It's a Hannah Montana Barbie doll. Will you open it for me, please?" the little girl pleaded.

"You have something to say first," a woman smiled as she walked into the room.

"Mom," Troy smiled.

"Oh, thank you Ms. Troy's girlfriend," Hannah said as she jumped up and down at Troy's feet for him to open the Barbie. "You know, I love Hannah Montana. She has my name and everything!"

"I know," Gabriella said with big eyes.

"Mom, this is Gabriella, Gabriella, mom. Now let me go open this damned Barbie," Troy smiled as he took the box from Hannah.

"OO, Mom, get on to Troy. He said damned!" Hannah said as her brother walked towards the kitchen.

"Troy, don't cuss around your sister," his mother warned and then turned her attention back to Gabriella.

"You can call me Angie," she smiled, warmly.

"Very nice to meet you, Angie," Gabriella smiled.

"Same to you, Gabriella, now come and tell me what has made a pretty girl like your self stoop so low as to date Troy."

"Mom, I heard that," Troy hollered from the kitchen.

"Stop talking and open my Barbie," Hannah shouted.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses," Troy laughed.

"But, I don't have any horses to hold."

Gabriella smiled and followed Angie into the living room. They took a seat on the couch and began to talk. Troy returned about three minutes later and sat next to Gabi.

"You know, you're the first girl that Troy's ever brought home," Angie smiled.

"Why is that, Troy?" Gabriella asked looking at her boyfriend.

"You're the first one I really liked," he shrugged.

Just then Hannah came bouncing into the room, "Hey, Ms. Troy's girlfriend."

They all laughed and Troy informed Hannah that her name was Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabriella," Hannah corrected herself.

"Yes, Ms. Troy's sister?" Gabriella teased.

"Would you like to come play Barbie with me? I have lots of them. You can be whichever you want, except Hannah Montana of course," the little girl smiled widely.

"Hannah, you can't steal Gabriella from me," Troy said grabbing onto his girlfriend.

"I won't steal her, Troy. I just want to play Barbie and I'm bored by myself," she said and stuck out her tongue.

Gabriella laughed and winked at Troy. She followed Hannah down the hall.

"You really like here, huh?" Angie asked.

"Like doesn't even begin to describe it," Troy said, throwing his head back on the couch.

"She's great, Troy. I'm happy for you," his mother smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled.

They talked for a while and Angie invited them to stay for dinner. Troy went to be sure it was okay with Gabriella, but she was completely transfixed in the Barbie doll she was playing with. Troy laughed and told his mother that they'd probably stay for a while.

After dinner, Angie announced that it was time for a bath and Hannah had pouted and begged for Gabriella to give it to her. Gabriella had agreed. After the bath, Gabriella read Hannah a story and tucked her in, telling her she'd come to visit again soon.

They finally left around eight and drove back to Gabriella's house.

"I love your sister," Gabriella smiled when they walked inside.

"I knew she was going to steal you from me," Troy laughed.

"She sure did, but, I think I can let you borrow me when she's not around," Gabi winked.

"You drive me mad when you do that," he said as he walked over to her and kissed her deeply.

"You drive me mad when you do that," she smiled.

They walked upstairs and sat on Gabriella's bed for a few minutes.

"I'm going to take a shower," he announced.

He walked into the bathroom and got in quickly. A few moments later, Gabriella stepped in quietly behind him.

"Whoa," he said as he turned around.

"You forgot a wash cloth," she smiled.

He smirked and kissed her. When he tried to take the washcloth from him, she shook her head.

"Nope, I'm washing you," she said seductively, "but this time, you're returning the favor."

"I have absolutely no problem with that," he said as he kissed her again.

She washed his body, slowly. Whenever she would get close to his penis, she would change her route and go to another spot on his body. She could tell that it was obviously affecting him and finally put the wash cloth on his throbbing member. He groaned from the contact. She rubbed his shaft up and down slowly with the wash cloth, causing moan after moan to escape his mouth. His hips were swaying with her movement and he had to lean up against the wall so he wouldn't fall down. She slowly gained speed until she finally reached her goal. His cum splashed all over her stomach.

"Uh oh, I think it's your turn," she smiled.

He smiled and willingly obliged. He rinsed the washcloth and put more body wash on it. Troy gave her the same torture she had given him. He washed her body slowly until she was practically begging him. He finally obliged and ran the washcloth against her core slowly. He picked up the pace with every stroke until she was screaming his name.

He smiled when he felt her body shake with an orgasm and kissed her deeply.

"God, I love you," she breathed heavily before she caught herself, "Well, I love what you do to me," she corrected nervously.

Troy smiled and kissed her.

"Same goes for how I feel about you. On both accounts," he smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you too, Gabriella," he smiled.

--

A/N: 2, 901 words. :) I'm satisfied. Now, I know they haven't been dating that long, but I really think they love each other. Which means… the sex isn't too long away. Uh-oh! This chapter sucks. I know it, you know it, hell, George Clooney knows it. Haha.

Now, Josh, I wasn't going to bring him in just yet… but I had to. I think it will be better to go ahead and have you guys knowing his character. I want you guys to hate him. I do, he's going to be an obstacle for Troyella… eventually. But, we'll get to that when it comes up.

I set up a bunch of stuff in this chapter. A lot of you aren't going to figure the majority of it out, but there's a really easy one. If you can figure it out, it will explain a lot. You guys take some guesses please. It really is easy if you pay attention… it's not really talked about a lot… but it's there.

Also, I know I'm not doing you Chaylor fans justice… but, it's a Troyella story. At least Chad and Taylor are together, right?

Ryan and Cory… aw… I love them… I'm going to include more of them later.

What did you guys think of Chris? He's gangsta. That was all Kat's idea. She was like, "make him be all GANGSTA!"

Poor Sharpay, she's all alone. Is she going to get a boyfriend? I don't know… ok, I lie, I do know…

Hannah is inspired by my six year old niece, Hannah. I love her and if you ask Cory, one of my real life best friends who is the inspiration for Hannah, he'll tell you how awesome she is. I can't even begin to tell you how much I love that kid. :)

Hmm… what else have I not included in this author's note?

That's really about it I guess.

I feel a little unsure about them saying I love you… but, it's chapter 11. I know they've only dated like what two weeks? But… yeah…

I think I may skip ahead a little in the next chapter. We seriously need some drama. Maybe I won't skip ahead in chapter 12, maybe chapter 13. I have so many plans for this story it's crazy. I just want to keep writing. It's almost six in the morning, but I'd love to start writing chapter 12 right now. But, I know I need sleep so I can fully elaborate on what's going on… :)

Oh, and the song is "One in A Million" by Hannah Montana. Of course I had to pick one of her songs for the chapter… duh…

Please, please, please, please, please leave me a review. PLEASE!!!!


	12. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

A/N: So, guess what. Kat just called me. You know how Troy and Gabriella played in the shower in the last chapter? Well, Kat and her boyfriend did that… while I was writing chapter 11. The story is based on her… I didn't know that was happening… isn't that weird? I think it is….

By the way, this chapter has been really hard. I have written on it EVERYDAY but keep hitting road blocks… grrr…

Hobosexual- Adjective. The opposite of metrosexual; one who cares little for one's own appearance.

Well, yeah, here's chapter 12. I hope you guys like it :)

DISCLAIMER: I wish… seriously…

--

Chapter 12: Thnks Fr The Mmrs

It was a hot day in May, Gabriella and Troy had just returned to her house from his parent's. Jack had not been home again. Apparently he was busy at some emergency practice. They had borrowed the movie, Dirty Dancing, because it was one of Gabriella's favorites.

"Mom, are you home?" Gabriella called when they walked through the door. When there was no response, Gabriella threw her keys on the counter and muttered an "Of course not."

"Oh, well, more fun for us, huh?" Troy laughed.

"We get to watch our movie in peace," she smiled and kissed him. They walked to the living room and quickly put the disc into the DVD player. Gabriella laid her head in Troy's lap as the movie began.

A few minutes in, Gabriella realized that it was obviously not Dirty Dancing, but instead The Care Bears Movie.

"Wow, Troy, your family sure does have some sick idea of movies. The Care Bears should not be dirty dancing," Gabriella laughed.

"I hate having a sister," he sighed.

"Aw, it's okay. I love your sister," she smiled.

When she leaned up to kiss him, she heard the front door open.

"Gabi, are you here?" Anna Montez called.

"Shit," Gabriella muttered.

"Mom, I'm in here, with my boyfriend," she called. Anna Montez quickly appeared in the living room.

"Troy Bolton," Anna said confused.

"Hi, Ms. Montez," Troy smiled as Gabriella sat up from his lap.

"Gabi, you didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend," Anna said.

"You haven't been here for me to tell you," Gabriella said as she flashed her fakest, insincere smile.

"I know, sweetie, but you should have tried to tell me," Anna smiled.

"I've been trying, Mom. Remember when I told you just yesterday that I had some big news?" Gabi asked.

"Oh, well, yes," Anna sighed. "But, Troy, aren't you working as hall monitor at East High? Wouldn't that be against the rules?"

"I graduate next week," Gabriella pointed out.

"Is that so soon?" Anna asked, shocked.

"Yep, then I'll be eighteen next month. So, yeah," Gabriella said in a matter of fact tone.

"Gabriella Montez, I do not appreciate your attitude," her mother shouted.

"I don't have an attitude, mom. I was just reminding you of what's going on in my life," Gabriella said.

Troy felt very awkward sitting there while there was a make shift fight happening.

"Don't act like I don't care. I pay for you to live here, don't I? I buy groceries and clothes for you. I'm sorry if I'm a little behind on my calendar, but you have to give me respect," Anna said loudly.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to buy my self groceries? I am more than capable of caring for myself. Dad puts money in my bank account every month and I've pretty much had to go without my mother for a month now. I can take care of myself!" Gabriella shouted back.

"Well, then, you can move out if you feel that way. Go live with your boyfriend or one of your friends. Hell, I don't care if you go to Los Angeles. If you're so grown up, prove it," Anna dared.

"You're kicking me out?" Gabriella asked, amazed.

"If you don't like the way I run my household, you can go on."

--

A little over an hour later, Gabriella was sitting on Troy's bed crying. Of course Anna had attempted to apologize as soon as Gabriella went to pack her things. Anna tried to protest Gabriella living with Troy, and threatened to call Pedro to put a stop to it. But, much to Anna's amazement, Pedro had said he was fine with Gabriella moving in to Troy's apartment. Gabi knew she would have to call her father later to explain everything, but she just couldn't at the moment.

Troy was holding her in his arms, telling her how much he loved her and was glad she was there. She knew he was telling the truth, but it still upset her that her own mother had acted that way.

"Maybe she's on drugs," Troy tried to make her smile.

"Sure does seem like it, huh?" Gabriella asked. But, she knew that there was a man in Anna's life. There was obviously more to it than that though, because it was something that she was trying so hard to keep secretive.

"Maybe we should take a nap," Troy said, trying to soothe her. "You probably need some sleep."

"I don't feel like sleeping. Will you just hold me?" Gabriella finally asked.

"Of course," he smiled. He took her into his arms and they lay there peacefully. Gabriella finally drifted off to sleep, and Troy followed not too long after.

They were both awoken the next morning by Troy's alarm clock. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning, sunshine," he smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Ew, go brush your teeth," she said with a funny look.

"Well, I love you too," he laughed as he got out of bed.

"I need to shower," she said, sitting up in the bed.

"Me too, looks like we have two options, be late to school, or shower together," he grinned.

He got into the shower first since he didn't take as long to get naked.  
"Honey, this shower's kind of not very hot." Gabriella stated as she got in the shower.  
"Well I figured as soon as you got in here it would warm up."  
"Aw, that's very sweet of you," she said as she kissed him on the lips. "But I'm turning it up."  
"See? I told you it'd get hotter."  
She laughed and hit him on the shoulder.

When they finally got out of the shower, having been deterred by many stolen kisses, they quickly got dressed and headed to school.

--

"He is so self-absorbed it's not even fun--" Sharpay started to express her hate towards Chris when she noticed Gabi crying. "Gabi, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I just had a rough night. Troy's helping me through it though." She said holding back tears.   
"Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything." Sharpay pulled Gabriella into her arms holding her best friend close.  
"My mom kicked me out." Gabriella spit out.  
"What?" Sharpay screamed completely flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I'm living with Troy now," Gabriella sighed, "and I know I should be happy, but I'm not. I want my mom to care about me."

Sharpay was about to say something when the teacher walked in.

"Alright, everybody get out your homework," Mr. Walsh said as he closed the door.

Sharpay rushed to her seat and Gabriella looked panicked. She had not done her homework the night before. She had planned on doing it after Troy went home, but then all the drama had occurred. She had completely forgotten.

As Mr. Walsh walked around, taking up each student's homework, Gabriella fumbled to write something on the worksheet. She had never gotten a zero and didn't plan to start now. Gabriella was so caught up in answering the questions about Macbeth, that she didn't even notice the teacher hovering above her.

"Gabriella, you didn't do your homework?" he asked, pulling her out of her trance.

She quickly looked up with wide eyes, "Well, I… uhh…"

"Gabriella has a really good excuse. She just can't tell you right now," Sharpay stated.

"Ms. Evans, this does not involve you. I don't need you to be making excuses for her," Mr. Walsh stated angrily. He looked at Gabriella, "See me after class."

She sighed and handed him her worksheet. This was going to be a great day.

Gabriella tried to pay attention during class, but she was dreading her talk with Mr. Walsh. He was a really cool guy, but she knew he was disappointed. Gabriella had a perfect average in the class. It was an AP class too, so it wasn't easy.

When the bell finally rang, she stayed in her seat. Sharpay gave her a sympathetic smile before walking out. Once the whole class was out of the room, Gabriella walked to the front of the class room.

"Gabriella, I hope you know how disappointed I am," Mr. Walsh said sadly.

"I know, but, I really do have a good excuse," she sighed.

"Which would be?" he asked.

"Well, I umm… I kind of got kicked out of my house yesterday afternoon. I really was going to do my homework; you know I always do, but… I just didn't get to it yesterday. I had to pack all my stuff, and then I was crying all night. I'm surprised I even felt like coming to school," she said slowly. She wasn't sure if she needed to be telling him so much information.

"Goodness, I'm sorry," he said sympathetically.

Gabriella shook it off, fighting back the tears that sprang to her eyes whenever she thought about it, "Is there anyway I can get around a bad grade?" she asked.

"Well, yes, don't you remember at the beginning of the year when I handed out homework passes? You haven't used yours yet," he smiled.

"I gave it to Sharpay," she winced.

"Well, no one besides Sharpay knows that. So, I'm going to not count the worksheet for you, ok?" he asked.

"Thanks, Mr. Walsh."

--

Gabriella was pretty exhausted by the time she got to fourth period drama. She groaned when Mrs. Darbus said that she and Ryan needed to run lines for the small skit they were doing. The play pretty much consisted of Sharpay, Gabriella, Ryan, and a few other kids. It was a one act called Almost the Bride of Dracula. They had a competition they were taking it to. The seniors of the class had opted out on going, since it was being held the weekend after graduation, but with some begging from Mrs. Darbus and the other students that wanted to do the play, they had decided to do it.

It had to be one of the funniest plays Gabriella had ever heard of. She was playing a Texan with a twangy accent. The only part of her role that she didn't care too much for was the fact that she had to kiss Ryan.

Troy was very excited to come see the play. They had all convinced Mrs. Darbus to let them have their own suite and no curfew, considering they wouldn't technically be her students anymore. She had reluctantly agreed, knowing it was the only way they would say yes to going. Sharpay had already planned to sneak Troy in. They had a plan, it was called Mission Booty Call (Troy didn't know that, though).

The small cast rehearsed for practically the whole period. When the bell finally rang, Gabriella felt horrible. She was having really bad cramps, which could only mean one thing: she was about to start her period.

"This is just great, Sharpay. Within my first week of living with my boyfriend I get my period," she sighed.

"You'll be fine. You don't need to be having sex yet anyway," Sharpay said as they walked out the doors. They hugged quickly and Gabi jogged over to her car. Troy was leaned up against it looking very cool.

"Hey," he smiled when she walked up.

"Sup?" she sighed.

"You okay?" he asked as she unlocked the car. They both got in and she looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine. Just stressed about the competition is all," she lied. She didn't want to talk about her period with Troy.

"Well, don't worry, you'll be fine," he smiled.

"I know, I know," she smiled, "So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"I wasn't really planning anything. I know Chad wanted to play some basketball. Sharpay and Taylor might be coming to hang out."

"Oh, fun," Gabriella smiled as she drove to the apartment.

--

A/N: Kat is the coolest baked-potato ..I mean best friend anyone could ever have [Kat wrote that.

Sorry it took 9 days to update.

Umm… yeah…. This chapter is dedicated to lexa the hairspray lover, she knows why.


	13. Sweet Caroline

A/N: Well, I don't really have much to say… except… here's chapter 13.

Oh, but… you guys are fucking amazing. I seriously get so excited when I check my email and have 13 from y'all reviewing. Ah! I love you guys… a lot…

Sorry that the song doesn't REALLY go with the chapter… but, whatever…

DISCLAIMER: I wanted to put Zac Efron on my Chrismukkah list, but… my mom told me there wasn't a chance… so I don't own any of it.

--

Chapter 13: Sweet Caroline

That evening, Gabriella sat next to Sharpay and Taylor on the grass. They were watching as Troy, Chad, and Chris played basketball. Ryan and Cory had gone off somewhere on a walk.

"They look really hot, don't they?" Taylor murmured.

"Hell yeah! And they're all ours!" Sharpay agreed.

"What?!" Taylor and Gabi screamed in unison.

"Well, I mean, like, hypothetically speaking and stuff. To outsiders it would look like me and Chris were together, because like well, Taylor you would be with Chad. And Gabi you, obviously, would be with Troy. Then that leaves me and Chris. We're not together though, duh! I hate him. He's so full of himself." Sharpay ranted, trying to get them to stop questioning her.

"Uh-huh, someone's not telling us something," Gabriella said, eyeing Sharpay.

"Yo, dawgs, let's get something to eat!" Chris exclaimed as he walked over to the girls.

Sharpay let out a breath of relief, and gave Chris a dirty look, "Can you please learn to speak without that 'gangsta' dialect?" she asked.

"Mane, what the fuck eva! I don't speak in no gangsta. I speak fuckin Chris!"

"Shut up, Chris. Let's go eat," Troy smiled as he walked up behind Chris.

--

Later that night, Gabriella and Troy were engaged in a heavy make out session.

Troy was on top of Gabriella in the bed, and most of their clothes were off. When his hand trailed down to her panties, she panicked.

"No, baby, not tonight," she sighed.

"We don't have to have sex. I have to make that favor up to you though," he smirked as he kissed down her stomach.

"No, I promise that you don't want to right now," Gabi groaned. She did want to, but… ew.

"What? Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Troy, you just don't, ok?" she said. She didn't want to come right out and say it. Maybe she was childish, but it was embarrassing to talk about her period to boys.

"Baby, just tell me what's up," he sighed.

"I'm on my fucking period, ok?" she screamed.

"Oh… sorry," he said embarrassed.

She started crying, embarrassed that she just told him that.

"Baby, don't cry, it's normal, I still love you just as much. I promise," he said, trying to smooth over the situation before she had a panic attack.

"It's just embarrassing," she sighed.

"I know, but it's ok. I promise. But you have to sleep in a different bed." He teased.

"What?! That is so mean!" She cried even harder than before.

"Baby, I'm kidding! Sorry that was really mean. Forgive me?" He pleaded.

"Maybe, but you're going to have to be really nice to me."

--

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Friday was the seniors' last day and Gabriella couldn't be more excited. That Saturday was graduation, of course. Anna Montez did not show up. It made Gabriella a little upset, but her father was sitting up in the stands with Toy.

Monday morning, Gabriella was bored out of her mind in the car. They were on their way to the thespian competition. Troy was passed out next to her, Sharpay was on her cell phone, and Ryan was singing along to the radio. They had left early; the rest of the drama club would be leaving after school. Mrs. Darbus had put them in charge of checking East High in to the hotel.

"Oh my gosh, Gabriella! I'm so excited! We're going to be in the pent house!" Ryan exclaimed when a commercial came on the radio.

"Me too," she smiled. Ryan and Sharpay's parents had agreed to pay for the trio to stay in the penthouse for the week as a graduation present. "Hey, are you hungry? I really feel like stopping for food."

"Food?" Troy asked as he suddenly woke up.

"Yes," Gabriella laughed.

They stopped at a McDonalds and all got some food. They were at the hotel an hour later.

"Wow, there are two bedrooms," Troy grinned as they walked around the suite.

"Yep, and this one's ours. There's a huge bathroom attached!" Gabriella said as she walked back into the room and threw her bag on the bed.

"We get to share a bed?" Troy asked, slightly shocked.

"We live together. We always share a bed," she laughed.

--

When Mrs. Darbus and the rest of the drama club arrived at the hotel, Troy quickly hid in the closet. They weren't sure if Mrs. Darbus was going to want to check the room or not. Luckily, she didn't. She told them that although she had agreed to no curfew or chaperone, they better be careful. They had to remember that the show was the next morning, and no matter when they got to bed, they had to be downstairs by seven at the latest. They had all already agreed that they would not be going out that night; they wanted to do their best at the performance.

"So, what's for dinner?" Ryan asked as he plopped down on the couch.

"Umm… I don't know. Does pizza sound okay?" Gabriella replied.

She was sitting in an arm chair on Troy's lap. Sharpay was locked in the bedroom she shared with Ryan, talking on the phone.

"Pizza sounds great," Ryan smiled. He grabbed his cell phone and a phone book and quickly ordered a few pizzas.

"Sharpay, get your ass out here," Gabriella called when the food arrived.

"I'm busy!" the blonde hollered from behind the door.

"Shar, you can talk on the phone later. Get out here or I'm busting that door down," Ryan said snottily as he walked back to the couch with a pizza box.

"Fine," she huffed. She appeared a few moments later, and lazily plopped on the couch next to Ryan. "Happy now?"

"I'm always happy to see your beautiful face," Gabi smirked.

"Oh, you're so sweet," Sharpay said, with a mock glee in her tone.

--

They all headed to their respective bedrooms around nine because Sharpay and Ryan claimed that they needed their beauty sleep.

"Let's take a bubble bath!" Gabi exclaimed once they were in the bedroom.

"Um, Gabi, uh…" Troy started.

"I'm not on my period anymore, loser. You aren't going to get blood all over yourself."

"Oh, ok," Troy laughed, embarrassedly.

"So, you want to take a sexy bath with me or not?" she asked as she removed her shirt.

"Duh," he smirked, quickly removing his clothes.

The bath was a rather large Jacuzzi tub with jets and everything. There was even a bottle of strawberry scented bubble bath sitting on the side of it with a pretty red bow.  
"Aw, it comes with bubbles!" Gabi said excitedly.  
"Ew."

Gabi hit him as he said, "Baby I'm just kidding."

"You better be," she laughed and started the water.

Once the water was to a nice level, they both got in. There was lots of kissing and touching, which finally resulted in Troy "repaying" the favor from the night she was drunk.

Once they got out, Troy announced that he was exhausted. Seeing that it was 11:36, Gabriella knew she needed to get some sleep as well. They quickly threw on some pajamas and lay down. Troy was out almost immediately, but Gabriella felt so nervous. She couldn't stop thinking about the show tomorrow, she had failed to inform Troy that she was kissing Ryan, and she wondered how he would react. When she still wasn't asleep at 1:56, she knew she was going to have to do something to get her mind off the damn performance.

--

A/N: yes, short. I am fully aware. I'm also aware that I never give detail to the sexy scenes… but, that's going to change in the next chapter. It's going to be posted really soon. I promise. I know I'm getting later and later with these reviews, but I have writer's block like a bitch. Sorry, guys. Please don't hate me. I love you all!


	14. Making Love Out Of Nothing At All

A/N: See, I'm back. WOOO! Holy shit, an hour after I posted I already had 9 reviews… damn.

And, I'm a woman… haha

And.. .the song is by Air Supply. It's in Mr & Mrs Smith… Brad Pitt sings along to it.. bahhaha

And its also in a commercial… they talk about the Air supply burger…. Yeah…

DISCLAIMER: do you seriously think that I just randomly got the money to buy this fucking empire called High School Musical? Nope.

--

Chapter 14: Making Love Out Of Nothing At All

Gabriella was tossing and turning as she tried to decide what she could do to get her mind off the play. It finally hit her, and she smiled. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and carefully removed Troy's as well. He was such a heavy sleeper, it made her giggle. Once they were both fully naked, she started to kiss him. She continued to do so until he finally opened his eyes.

"Hey," he smiled sleepily, "Wait, am I naked?" he asked.

Gabriella smiled innocently and nodded her head. "Do you have a condom?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Troy, I'm ready," she stated simply.

"I… I don't have one. I didn't even think to bring one. I didn't realize I would need it," he sighed.

"Well, I'm going to go get some then," she said as she hopped out of the bed and quickly put on some clothes. She left the suite before Troy could protest.

She made her way downstairs to the small mini-store in the hotel lobby. She quickly found a box of condoms and was walking up to the cash register when she heard a familiar voice.

"What are you kids doing out of your room?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

Gabriella turned to see that two of her fellow drama club members were looking at the sodas and snacks.

"Shit," Gabriella said and threw down the box of condoms, just in time too. Mrs. Darbus looked at her a moment later.

"Gabriella, why are you out at this hour?" the drama teacher asked.

"Umm… I was so thirsty," Gabriella lied and walked over to the small cooler and grabbed a coke.

"Oh, okay, well, remember, seven on the dot," Mrs. Darbus said as she walked off, dragging the students with her.

Gabriella reached down and picked up the box of condoms. She quickly paid and made her way back up stairs.

"I'm back," she smirked as she walked into the bedroom. Troy was still sitting there naked.

"Gabs, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Absolutely, I mean, I love you more than anything, I am ready," she sighed. She knew it was true, and she wanted to do it. However, she was still a little nervous. She wasn't going to tell him that though, because he would talk her out of it. But, seriously, no matter how long she waited, she was going to be nervous about it no matter what.

Troy nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to him. "I promise I'll be gentle. Now you got to catch up to me, because I'm already undressed."  
She smiled shyly and started to take off her shirt.  
He smiled back, "No, baby, let me do it. Please." He replaced her shaking hands with his and slowly took off her shirt and then her sleep pants. "It's okay Gabi. I won't hurt you. I love you so much."  
"I love you so much more," she replied right before his lips found hers in the dim light coming from the moon outside the window. She leaned in closer to him to where she was now straddling him. She could feel the warmth of him in between her legs.  
He somehow rolled her over to where she was laying beneath him. From this position he could shower her body with kisses, which was exactly what he planned on doing. He started with her lips, skipping only her special place and ended with the toes, only stopping between each toe to look up at her face and see her smiling. "Does it tickle?"  
"A little," she said giggling "Is this how you woo all your girls? With your expert toe sucking?"  
"No, it's just yours are the hottest toes I've ever seen and I...I just can't keep my mouth off them!" He said as he attempted to stick her whole foot in his mouth."  
She laughed so hard she kicked him in the nose. "Oh Shit! I'm so sorry."  
"Baby, it's okay, and I was only kidding." He said smiling. At this point he decided it was time to be serious and started kissing up her legs. Except this time he didn't skip over anything. Instead he stopped there and let his tongue explore her pussy.  
"Oh, Troy, that feels so good." She said as she started to feel the beginnings of a fucking good orgasm.  
He kept his mouth on her clit and stuck his fingers inside her. Not long after that she orgasmed and he licked it all up. "So, baby, ready?"  
She responded by grabbing the condom and tearing the wrapping off. Scared if she'd said anything he would hear the nervousness in her voice.  
He took it from her and rolled it on. Gently, he pushed himself inside her.  
She let out a small moan as he devirginized her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stopping for a moment.

She nodded her head and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her.

He kissed her deeply and began to thrust in and out, slowly. The pain slowly began to turn to pleasure for Gabriella. She began to moan and scratch at Troy's back.

"You can go faster," she said, with a moan between each word.

Troy obliged and quickened his speed with every thrust.

It didn't take very long for Gabriella to get close to climax. Troy felt her walls clench around him and instantly came. He thrust once more and collapsed on top of her.

"That was amazing," he said, breathlessly. He kissed her gently and removed himself from her. He quickly disposed of the condom and lay back down with her. They cuddled close together and pulled the comforter around themselves.

"I love you," she whispered as sleep began to take over her body.

"I love you too," he smiled.

--

The next morning, Gabriella and Troy were awoken when Sharpay and Ryan walked into the room.

"What the hell are you doing still asleep?" Sharpay hollered.

"Huh?" Gabi asked, still half asleep.

"Holy shit!" Ryan screeched.

"What?" Sharpay asked, turning to look at her brother.

Ryan pointed to a wrapper on the floor. The wrapper from the condom they had used the night before.

"Gabriella Montez, you had sex?" Sharpay bellowed.

"Umm… no… I… uh… yes. Ok?" Gabriella muttered.

"We'll talk about this later, but right now you need to get your ass out of the bed and get ready. We have to leave in twenty minutes," Ryan sighed as he dragged Sharpay out of the room.

--

Troy was sitting in the audience, waiting for Gabriella's scene in the play. Ryan was standing on stage and a moment later, Gabriella appeared. She looked out at him in the audience and smiled at Troy before beginning her lines.

Then, it happened, Gabriella and Ryan were making out on stage. Troy didn't know what to think. He had not been warned about it, and although he knew it was just acting, it still made him a bit jealous.

After the show, Gabriella met Troy by the bathrooms, just like they had planned.

"Did I do a good job?" She squealed.

"Yes, but why didn't you tell me about the kiss?" he asked, still slightly shocked from it.

"I didn't want to worry you. But, I promise it was nothing like the kisses I give you," she smiled and kissed him deeply.

"I forgive you then," he smirked.

The rest of the week, the four got to do whatever they wanted. It pretty much consisted of Gabriella and Troy locked in their bedroom, Sharpay locked in hers on the phone, and Ryan sitting on the couch watching TV and eating.

When they arrived home on Thursday, Gabriella was exhausted. She immediately fell asleep on the couch. She woke up the next morning to her cell phone ringing. She grabbed it and answered it.

"Gabriella, what's up?" Josh asked from the other end.

"Oh, hey," she replied. She sat up and realized that she was in the bed now, and she had something stuck to her face. She pulled it off and smiled. It was a sticky note from Troy. He was just letting her know that he was at work and he loved her.

"So, what are you up to today?" Josh asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, I guess. Troy's at work, so I'm just here chilling."

"Well, would you like to chill with me over here?" he asked.

Gabriella thought about it for a moment, "Umm… sure, give me an hour to get ready, ok?" she asked.

"Alright, I'll see you then," he said with a smile.

--

A/N: I hate this chapter so much. It makes me feel like the shittiest writer ever. I know you guys are going to like it because there's sex. Ahaha. But, please don't criticize this chapter. I know I jump around SO MUCH. But, whatever. Here you guys go.. the next chapter is going to be so fucking dramatic, you'll want to kill yourself, me, Josh, and Gabriella… possibly Troy too. Actually… for a while, the only people you're going to like is Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, and Pedro…. You'll see why in a bit.


	15. Wonderwall

A/N: So, it's been forever since I've updated this story. I miss it more than anything. I can't really remember where the hell I was going to take the storyline and I've lost all of that inspiration. Therefore, I'm going to skip ahead quite a bit. I really am sorry ..but, I don't think I could make it interesting if I kept it where it was. I will give background for what happened in between. I hope I haven't lost viewers because of this.  By the way, I fail at writing sex scenes. Therefore, you can use your imagination ..like Barney taught you. Haha.

--

Chapter 15: Wonderwall

_Six months later_

Gabriella Montez walked into the small one bedroom apartment she shared with Troy. She threw her books on the couch and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. She smiled at the note Troy had left on the fridge, 'I love you, baby. I'll be home around one.'

It had definitely become a habit of his; he always came home early. He cherished every moment he got to spend with his girlfriend; especially since he had almost lost her six months earlier.

Gabriella had gone missing for a little over three months. It was rather insane. Her ex boyfriend, Josh, had drugged her and locked her in his basement. Almost everyone believed that Troy had done something to her. The only people that believed him were Ryan and Pedro. The two had always known Josh was trouble.

The whole situation had come to a head when Gabriella managed to steal Josh's cell phone and call Troy. It was a very traumatic experience that Gabriella was just beginning to get over. Josh's trial had ended a week earlier and he was sentenced to life in prison.

Gabriella and Troy had yet to have any form of sexual intercourse since she returned. Josh had raped her repeatedly over the three months that she was in his captive. However, Troy and Gabi had moved out into their own apartment. Gabriella was studying at the University of Albuquerque while Troy coached basketball at East High.

Gabi looked at the clock and smiled. It was 12:56; Troy would be home within four minutes. He was NEVER late. She walked back towards the bedroom. She had made a spontaneous decision to surprise Troy. But she had to hurry. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and grabbed the tiniest, sexiest nightgown she owned. Once she had it on she ran to the bathroom to check her hair. Just as she was walking out she heard the front door open. She smiled and peeked around to the front door.

"Baby?" Troy's voice came.

"I'm back here," she said with a nervous smile as she rushed into the bedroom. She quickly sat on the bed. Her heart began to beat extremely fast as she heard Troy's footsteps near the bedroom.

"Did you have any-" he stopped talking when his eyes set on her. "Whoa!"

She giggled and used her finger to motion for him to come over. He slowly stepped closer.

She sat up on the bed and immediately pressed her lips to his. He quickly reciprocated as she pulled him onto the bed.

--

A/N: Yeah, this is the shortest chapter that this story has had. I pretty much left it there to let you guys know that I'm back.  I am working on the next chapter ..it should be up by tonight. It's not like I have anything better to do today. Lolz. Plus, I think I'm about to get pretty much like every other story on here ..except not really. You can probably guess what's going to happen in the next chapter, but don't get mad at me. I promise to make it different at the same time. If you comment I'll love you forever. REMEMBER: NEW UPDATE BY TONIGHT! Hold my ass to it. Hah.


	16. Baby, I love U

Chapter 16: Baby, I Love U

_Three weeks later_

Gabriella woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom to puke. After she rinsed her mouth she headed back to the bedroom and texted Ryan to tell him she wouldn't be in class. She fell back to sleep only to wake up about an hour later to her cell phone ringing. She lazily picked it up, "Hello?" she answered weakly.

"Hey, baby. I'm on my way home, do you need anything?" Troy's voice came through clearly.

Gabriella thought for a moment before answering, "Yes! I want some Oreos and peanut butter."

Troy laughed a bit, "That's weird. You hate peanut butter," he sighed.

"But, I really want some peanut butter," she whined.

"Alright, alright. I'll get you some peanut butter and Oreos. Don't get all sassy."

The couple hung up their call as Gabriella pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She didn't know why she wanted peanut butter; she had hated it since she was five.

--

That Friday Gabriella called Sharpay and Taylor for an immediate girl meeting. None of them had classes on Friday, luckily. Taylor was the first to arrive, "What's wrong?" she asked, "We haven't had a girl meeting in years!"

"Monday I ate peanut butter," Gabriella sighed, "And I liked it."

Taylor looked confused for a moment before realizing, "Oh my gosh, Gabs! I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed, "You conquered your fear of peanut butter. But, was that really worthy of a girl meeting?" she asked, confused.

Gabriella shrugged, "Just wait for Sharpay to get here."  
As if on cue, Sharpay walked through the door. "What did I miss?"

"Gabi ate peanut butter and liked it," Taylor shrugged.

"You don't get it! I was craving the peanut butter. Something weird is going on. This whole week I've been throwing up constantly."

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other with confused expressions, "You got food poisoning from peanut butter?"

"NO! I think I might be pregnant!" She screeched.

Taylor and Sharpay both gasped.

Gabriella felt a few tears spring to her eyes, "I really don't want this to happen right now. Things are just getting to be rather normal. This will fuck everything up. I don't even know how Troy feels about kids," she blurted out.

Taylor ran to Gabriella's side and gave her a big hug. "No matter what happens, we are both here for you. We love you," she said softly.

Sharpay joined in on the hug, "Sweetie, do you want us to get a pregnancy test?"

Gabriella nodded her head as she let her tears fall freely. "We have to hurry though. Troy will be here at one."

Sharpay grabbed her keys off the table, "I'll be back in five minutes," she said as she ran out the door.

--

Gabriella winced as she heard the timer go off. "I can't look at it," she sighed.

Sharpay grasped her hand as Taylor picked the stick up off the counter. Sharpay and Gabriella both knew the results when Taylor was silent. It was obvious. Gabriella immediately started crying again.

"Gabs, it will be okay. I'm sure that Troy will support you," Sharpay whispered.

"I know he will," she said as she wiped away some of her tears, "But, I've already put him through so much shit."

Taylor shook her head, "Gabi, he loves you. He would literally walk through hell for you."

Sharpay nodded her head in agreement, "The kid's crazy about you. He doesn't care what anyone else thinks except for you."

"I love you guys," Gabriella smiled slightly.

"We're going to be aunts!" Sharpay grinned at Taylor. "We have to go shopping!"

Gabriella let out a small giggle, "There's plenty of time for shopping. I just found out that I'm pregnant."

"Gabriella, it's never too early to start shopping," Sharpay stated.

Gabriella shook her head and looked at the clock, "You guys better get going. Troy's going to be home in about ten minutes."

The trio said their goodbyes and hugged before leaving. Gabriella sat down on the couch and thought about how she would tell Troy the news. Her thoughts were almost immediately cut off when she heard Troy walk through the door. Her eyes went wide when she realized the pregnancy test was sitting on the kitchen counter which was visible from the front door. She got up and ran to the door, "Hey, baby," she smiled slightly.

"Hey," he smiled as he gave her a quick kiss, "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"Well, I am okay. But, I have some news. You might want to sit down."

Troy looked hesitantly as he sat down on the couch, "Okay?"

"Well, you see, you know how I wanted peanut butter this week… well, I got a bit curious about why I wanted it. Of course I freaked out and thought that… well, I thought I might be pregnant and well, I kind of took a test today and umm… yeah," she rambled.

Troy looked confused, "You're pregnant?"

She nodded her head and looked down at the ground. She had no idea what to expect from him next.

Troy took a deep breath as thoughts ran through his head. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. He simply stood up and took Gabriella in his arms.

She grabbed onto him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm really sorry, baby. I didn't mean for this to happen," she said softly.

Troy grabbed her face and pulled it up to look him in the eye, "This is not your fault. It takes two to tango."

She giggled slightly and kissed him, "So, you're not mad?"

"I could never be mad at you. Especially not for this," he kissed her, "Plus, I mean, maybe it's not that bad of a thing. So we're having a baby, I would assume that we would have one eventually anyway, why not now?"

"I guess you're right," she replied.

"I'm always right," he laughed.

--

A/N: I know it's slightly short again. I'm definitely losing my umph with writing! THIS IS NOT GOOD! -watches hsm2 to get back in the spirit- I'm constantly writing on this story now. So, no worries. You won't go too long without an update. I promise. Lessthanthree.

Oh yeah, the song is by Jlo ahahahha


	17. Papa, Don't Preach

A/N: Well, thanks to a few amazing reviewers I now know that you guys love the story just as much as you did before. That makes me feel a lot better. I will not say any more negative comments about my writing. I really do love you guys. Littleinfogirl definitely left the sweetest comment. I suppose I do believe my umph is back. Lolz. J OH! And to the people that are begging me not to let her have a miscarriage ..trust me when I say that will NEVER happen. It would be a different twist but ..yeah ..no. haha.

Also, I just got on myspace and they're so hsm3 decked out! AHHH! I CAN'T FUCKING WAIT!

--

Chapter 17: Papa Don't Preach

Gabriella sighed as she quickly tossed the rest of the dirty laundry into the bedroom closet. Her father, Pedro would be arriving within minutes and she wanted to have the apartment as tidy as possible.

It was Labor Day weekend and he had actually been able to get away from California to come see her. She had made the decision to tell her father about the pregnancy this weekend. She knew he wouldn't freak out; he was the sensible one that saw every side before making an assessment. She was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of laughter. It seemed Troy and Pedro had run into each other in the parking lot. She walked out to the living room and kissed Troy before giving her father a big hug. "Did you get checked into your hotel already?" she asked with a smile.

"Absolutely, you know I have it all covered," he laughed as he took a look at Gabriella, "I feel like you get more beautiful every time I see you. You're absolutely glowing. What do you think, Troy? Is it true or am I just losing my vision?"

Troy smiled, "She gets more beautiful by the millisecond."

Gabriella blushed as she gave Troy one more kiss before scooting him down the hall, "Shower. Now. You smell like teenage boys. We're going to a nice restaurant and I want you to smell nice," she smiled.

Troy rolled his eyes as he shifted into the bathroom.

Gabriella and Pedro each sat on the couch, "So, sweetie, what have I missed in your life over the past few months?"

Gabriella shrugged, she didn't know if she should tell her dad now or just wait. "Well, I mean, there's a few things."

"Tell me; I want to know."

Gabriella sighed, "Well, Troy and I have some news. But, I want to wait until he's out here to tell you," she said with a small smile.

Pedro nodded his head in complete understanding. He respected his daughter and wasn't going to pry anything out of her if she wasn't comfortable. They made small talk until Troy stepped out of the bathroom. Gabriella gave him the eye and he immediately understood. He sat down next to her on the couch and took her hand in his, squeezing it tight.

"Dad, I want you to promise not to get mad about this, okay?" Gabriella asked with hesitation.

"You know that I'm not the type of person to get mad. I listen to everything, don't I?" he asked.

Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Troy and I have kind of gotten ourselves into a predicament. It's not the worst thing in the world and we are handling it very responsibly," she said slowly.

Pedro nodded his head, urging her to go further.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted without any hesitation.

Pedro was slightly taken aback by her bluntness. Troy's eyes went wide at Pedro, urging him to say something encouraging to prevent Gabi's raging emotions from starting up. The only problem was that Pedro had no idea what to say. He didn't know how he was supposed to respond. It put a smile on Troy's face when he watched Pedro do the exact same thing he had done when he had heard the news. He reached out to her and gave her a big, comforting hug.

If Pedro had to be completely honest, he was slightly excited by the idea. He was going to be a grandfather. It wasn't as if he had been expecting it to happen so early, but he was definitely glad that it was Troy's baby. He could simply tell that the couple would be together forever.

As he pulled away from the hug he smiled slightly, "You do realize that this means we're going to have to find you two a real house. You most certainly may not raise a baby in this tiny apartment," her father said with a hint.

Gabriella and Troy both shook their heads, "We could not let you do that for us, Dad.""I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for my grandchild," he responded. He had that look on his face that pretty much said he wasn't going to back down. His mind was all made up.

--

_Three weeks later_

Gabriella was completely overwhelmed with how much she loved the house she was currently exploring. It was at least the twentieth one they had seen, but Gabi knew they wouldn't be looking at another one. Pedro had decided that they needed to go ahead and find a house so they could get the painting and such done before the baby arrived. She was actually getting very excited. She felt more responsible and grown up than she ever had before.

Troy finally found Gabriella in the kitchen; he had been all over the house looking for her. "This is the house," he said simply as he walked up to her.

Her grin seemed to reach across the United States, "I definitely agree. This is the perfect house."

Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin atop her head, "Can't you just see us spending our life together here?" he whispered.

--

A/N: blah. Haha. HOWEVER! Guess what!! I figured out what I'm going to do with a lot of the story. I decided to leave this chapter short simply because it's the last fluffy chapter for a while. We're about to get dramatic. Yes, we are. Ha. Kat and I discussed an outline for this story tonight and I think we have it rather planned out for a while at least. I feel a little uncomfortable about putting this chapter up alone ..so you're going to get it when I finish chapter 18. Although, you'll already know that by the time you're reading this ..haha! Lessthanthree.


	18. Before He Cheats

A/N: Keep in mind that when Gabriella walks in on Troy's phone call… she can only hear Troy's side.

Chapter 18: Before He Cheats

Gabriella was supposed to be at school all day. Troy figured it would be a good time to call Sharpay about planning the baby shower they had discussed.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered.

"Hey, it's Troy," he replied as he sat down in the lounge chair. "We should talk about that shower we had discussed."

"Oh yeah, so did you want it to be a surprise?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

"Gabriella hates surprises," Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella had gotten out of class early. She waltzed into the apartment only to hear Troy talking on the phone. She quietly listened.

"We can't tell Gabriella. That'd be stupid, Shar," Troy sighed. Gabriella was slightly confused, but she wanted to know exactly what her best friend and boyfriend were discussing.

"I was just mentioning the fact, Troy."

"Well, she will find out in due time," Troy replied.

"So, do we want the theme to be something fancy or just …baby?" she asked.

"Baby," he smiled.

To Gabriella, the whole conversation seemed to sound as if Troy and Sharpay were having an affair. She let her emotions take over as she quietly let the apartment, immediately bursting into tears. She didn't know what to do. She walked to her car and quickly drove over to Taylor's apartment.

When she arrived she didn't bother knocking she simply burst through the door. Taylor immediately looked up from her math book to see her best friend in tears. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Gabriella could barely speak through her tears, "Troy and Sharpay are sleeping together!" She exclaimed.

Taylor's eyes went wide, "What? Seriously? How? Why? How do you know?""HE CALLED HER BABY!"

Taylor was completely shocked; it didn't make sense to her. Why would Sharpay throw away the friendship she had with Gabriella for a boy? It had never happened before.

"Can I stay with you for a while?" Gabriella asked pleadingly.

"Of course," Taylor said as she nodded her head. "Why don't you go take a nap?"

Gabriella nodded her head as she walked down the hall to Taylor's bedroom.

Taylor jumped when her cell phone went off. She looked at the caller id and was angry when she saw Sharpay's name. She quickly answered it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she hissed harshly as she walked out of the apartment to prevent Gabriella from hearing the conversation.

"What?" Sharpay asked. She had called Taylor to discuss the baby shower, but now she didn't know what was going on.

"Gabriella is over here in tears because she found out about you and Troy!" Taylor shouted.

"Found out what? That we're planning a baby shower? Is that really a bad thing? I thought it was sweet," Sharpay replied.

"A baby shower?" Taylor asked, dumbfounded. She had no idea how Gabriella could've gotten the idea that they were having sex out of talk about a baby shower. "I'm really confused. Were you over at their apartment?"

"No, I was on the phone with Troy," she said as she tried to think over the whole conversation in her head, "I guess if she walked in at exactly the right moment it could have sounded bad. But, Tay, does she really have that little faith in me? Would I seriously be decorating an entire house for her if I was sleeping with her boyfriend? She's one of my best friends."

Taylor sighed, "She's emotional already anyway."

As the two friends hung up Taylor walked into the bedroom to see Gabriella lying on the bed, "Gabs, I don't think you're right about Troy and Sharpay," she sighed as she sat next to her friend on the bed.

"Taylor! Of course I'm right! He called her baby! They were talking about how I couldn't find out! It's so obvious," she said as tears escaped down her face.

"You need to call him and listen to his side of the story first. Or, at least call Sharpay; she's been one of your best friends for so long. You know she wouldn't do this to you."

"We aren't going to discuss the two of them anymore," Gabriella sighed. "I don't ever want to talk to them again."

Just then Gabriella's phone began to ring. She knew from the ringtone that it was Troy. "Did you call him?" she asked evilly.

"No, I didn't. Sharpay called me. That's why I think you should listen to them."

"We are not discussing this anymore!" Gabriella shouted as she stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. "Troy has an out of town game on Friday; we have to go get my stuff then so he won't be home."

Taylor rolled her eyes as she walked out of the bathroom, "I'm going to run to the grocery store and get some stuff for dinner. I'll be back. I love you."

"Love you too, Taylor. Thanks for letting me stay here," she smiled slightly as Taylor hugged her before leaving.

Once Taylor was in her car she immediately dialed Troy's number. He answered instantly.

"I'm coming over, Taylor," he said in a rushed tone.

"No, Troy. I don't think that's the best idea."

"Wait a second, are you on her side too?" he asked.

"No, no, no. But, I tried to talk to her and at this point I don't think she's even going to be anywhere near you. It's going to take more than words. But, never fear, I have a plan," she smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm listening."

--

A/N: See? Drama. By the way, I finished this chapter less than an hour after I finished the last one. So, you guys weren't too delayed. (:


	19. Fall For You

A/N: I can't stop writing. YAY! Aren't you glad? Haha. Well, I hope you are. (: Blah, there's not too much sad drama left. Lolz. Kat and I agreed that we enjoy the happy stuff more.

--

Chapter 19: Fall For You

Friday morning Gabriella was dressed in a pair of Taylor's sweat pants and a big t-shirt. She was ready to get her stuff out of the apartment and be done with Troy for good. She was so glad that he had an out of town game; she knew he wouldn't be home.

As she stepped into the apartment she was definitely surprised to hear all of her friends scream surprise. She then saw Troy and on the other side of the room, Sharpay.

She looked at Taylor and shook her head as tears began to fall. She ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. She sat down and let her tears fall. She knew that she was now making too big of a deal out of the situation, but she was emotional. She had also told Taylor specifically that she never wanted to see Troy or Sharpay again. Obviously, Taylor had known about the party. She was the only one that knew Gabriella would be going to the apartment around this time.

She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on top of them as she heard footsteps. She wasn't sure who it was but she knew she didn't want to talk to them.

"Baby, we really need to talk," Troy said as he sat down next to her.

"Do NOT call me baby," she exclaimed through her tears, "You called that tramp baby."

Troy closed his eyes as he thought for a moment, "I did not call her baby. She asked me if the theme for your baby shower should be elaborate or just baby and I said baby. That was all there was to it."

Gabriella didn't look up; the excuse was far too convenient.

"Brie, do you really think that I'm sleeping with her? Seriously? Because, you do realize that if I was it would've been a very convenient time for me to leave you when we found out you were pregnant. Plus, look at how supportive Sharpay has been. If she was in a relationship with me she would be doing anything in her power to keep you from having such a tie to me and you know it," he said truthfully. "You mean more than the world to me. I would gladly give up anything just to save our relationship. I'm so in love with you it hurts to breathe without you around. I haven't slept since you left; I haven't eaten. I really do need you in my life."

Gabriella's tears had stopped early on in his long speech, but she had kept her head down to listen. She suddenly felt extremely ashamed of herself. She had actually lost faith in him and believed he was cheating on her with none other than her best friend. She did know him better than that. She loved him more than that.

She finally lifted her head and looked at him, "I'm sorry," she said slowly as she wiped the tears away from her face. "I don't know what happened to me. I guess this whole situation just seems too good to be true and I was kind of expecting to find out that I wasn't good enough for you."

"Don't you EVER say that again. You are too good for me. You are the most amazing, perfect, beautiful woman to ever walk this earth and you better know it," he said seriously.

"I love you," she smiled slightly.

"I love you too," he said as his lips formed a pout. She giggled and leaned forward to kiss him gently.

--

_Two Months Later_

Troy and Gabriella were on their way to visit Pedro, or so Gabriella thought.

"Troy, are you sure this is the right way? I don't remember ever going through Las Vegas to go see my dad."

"Just trust me," he smiled as he drove. "Enjoy the scenery."

"It's so bright," she giggled. "It's definitely a fun place to be."

Troy smirked as he turned off the main road and onto a small dirt road.

"Where are we going? My dad's house is definitely up this road," she said as she looked over at him. "We're just taking a small detour," he grinned as he took her hand in his. She giggled again; she was in a good mood overall. She didn't really care when they got to her dad's as long as she was with Troy.

He slowly pulled off the road and smiled as he turned off the engine and stepped out of the car going over to her side and opening her door. He covered her eyes as she stepped out. "You have to keep your eyes closed," he whispered as he turned her around, "No peeking."

He took hold of her hand and led her close to the edge of the cliff, "You can peek now," he whispered as he kissed her neck. When she opened her eyes she gasped at the view. She could see all of Vegas from where they stood. Troy turned her around and kissed her. "I have a question," he smiled with a shaky voice.

He slowly bent down on one knee and took her left hand into his and smiled. "Brie, I can't spend a day without you next to me. I need you in my life. Always. I want to be beside you in everything. You're my everything and I want to prove it to the world." He slowly reached inside his pocket and pulled out a ring, it wasn't extremely extravagant, but it was definitely worth a pretty penny, "I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked as he kissed her hand, his eyes locked with hers.

Tears of joy began to fall from her face as she nodded her head, "Yes, of course," she smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She then took hold of his face and pulled him up to her, "I love you," she grinned as she kissed him passionately.

--

A/N: do you love it? Lolz. I do. Haha. I have an idea for the next chapter and then I'm clueless again. But, in all honesty, maybe I should end it after the next chapter and write a sequel. This story is called Hall Monitor and there isn't even a hall monitor anymore. Lolz. If I do end it there will be a sequel starting immediately that will probably just skip ahead a year or so… idk. (:


	20. Picture

Hall Monitor: Chapter 20: Picture

A/N: WOW! So I can't believe that it has been over 3 years since I updated this story. SO much has happened since then. Ten days after my last update I met the most amazing man in the world. Then about 2 months later I moved in with him... now we have an 8 week old son, Boston. :)

I realized I made some REALLY stupid errors in this story. Haha. In the chapter where Troy and Gabi make dinner, Taylor brought Gabi's favorite peanut butter cookies but then in chapter 18 I say that she hasn't eaten pb since she was 5.

IMPORTANT: I have no idea where I was as far as the seasons go and stuff. So, this chapter picks up at the end of May. By my calculations Gabi and Troy have been together over a year. :)

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own ANYTHING. :(

* * *

Chapter 20: Picture

Gabriella smiled as she looked at the computer screen. Her grades had just been released. She had 2 A's and 2 B's which was pretty awesome considering she was now 8 months pregnant at the end of the summer semester. To be exact she was 34 weeks pregnant. She only had 6 more weeks to go through this misery. She could barely sleep at night, and by the time she did fall asleep she pretty much instantly woke up to go to the bathroom. She didn't really understand. Wasn't she supposed to be catching up on her rest right now before the baby came? Too bad that wasn't happening; maybe this was Mother Nature's way of preparing her for motherhood.

Now that school was over for a little while Gabriella had absolutely nothing to do until Sawyer Eden Bolton would be introduced into the world. Of course Sharpay had pretty much finished his nursery weeks ago. The theme was rock n' roll.

Gabi had her hospital bag packed and practically ready to go. There was a post it note at the front door with the last minute things that could not be packed ahead of times, such as chargers, pillows, and toiletries. She had clothes for herself, Troy, and Sawyer. Troy had installed the car seat about a week ago. Everything they could possibly think of was ready.

Troy and Gabi were going to his parents' house for dinner tonight. Troy's dad was supposed to be there which was strange. The couple made a diligent effort to visit his parents' house at least once a week. Jack had been home maybe four times in the past year that they had been together. He still didn't seem to like Gabriella. The two always put on smiles, but it just felt so fake. Gabriella had no problem being dragged away by Hannah to play.

She had still not spoken to her mom. Gabriella received text messages from her all the time, but she just didn't know what to say to her. Someone was still communicating with Anna though. She somehow knew about Sawyer and would tell Gabriella all the time just how excited she was.

Gabs thought it was either Pedro or Ryan who were filling Anna in. They both swore on the Bible that they had not muttered a single word.

Of course her classes had finished before the high school's classes which meant Troy was stuck at work for another week. At least he had a good job. She knew Pedro would help them in any way possible; he always did, but it was still nice to know that her family was supported well enough for her to be full time mommy and student until she could get her degree and start her career.

Gabriella decided to watch some television until Troy got home. She didn't really like to shower while she was home alone so she knew she wouldn't be getting ready until he was here.

* * *

Gabriella was on the floor of Hannah's bedroom with play make up and dress up clothes all over the floor. Gabi was giving Hannah a pedicure, using her belly to rest Hannah's small foot. "I need to go potty, Gabs. I will be right back," Hannah barely gave her a chance to pull the nail polish away before Hannah was skipping down the hall. Gabriella smiled and leaned backwards onto Hannah's bed.

She heard her phone beep in her pocket and struggled to get it out. She sighed when she saw that it was from her mom. She didn't even bother reading it right then. Just then Hannah walked back in the room, "Hey, Gabriella! Look what I found in the bathroom on daddy's phone. This lady looks like you!"

Hannah held the phone out for Gabriella to see and Gabi almost had a heart attack when she saw who and what was on the phone. It was her mother standing butt naked and making a kissy face at the camera. Gabriella told Hannah to stay in her room as she stormed out and down the stairs.

"Troy!" Gabi yelled as she got downstairs, practically in tears.

He was around the corner and to her faster than a blink. All she could do was hand him the phone. "Oh, Dad was looking for," he started but was immediately thrown off when he saw the picture on the screen. Just then Angie and Jack walked into the room as well. Without saying a word Troy grabbed his father by the collar and dragged him outside.

Gabi sunk down onto one of the stairs and burst into tears. She didn't understand why her mother would want to be with a married man. How could Jack do this to Angie and Hannah? They both deserved so much better. How long had this been going on? Had this been the reason that Anna had been gone so much those last few months that Gabi lived at home? She had no idea how to handle this. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She grabbed it quickly and looked up, worried to see Angie's confused face. "Angie, I need Troy. I think I need to go to the hospital."

* * *

A/N: well, there you go. 877 words in the chapter :) I feel like writing at the moment so I am going to continue after I upload this... but this chapter did take me about 3 days. (I have a newborn at home… I write when he lets me).


End file.
